Saiyajin de Clase S: Second Season
by Lord.Argilos
Summary: Continuación de "Saiyajin de Clase S": Tras los sucesos ocurridos en la primera temporada, Erza finalmente ha vuelto al mundo de Fairy Tail para despedirse de sus amigos y hacer su vida al lado del Saiyajin. ¿Acaso Fairy Tail aceptará que su más grande maga y preciada amiga vuelva a marcharse ahora que ha regresado? ¿Y qué harán los magos cuando sepan que el responsable es Gokū?
1. Prólogo

Los personajes de DB no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Maestro Toriyama, así como los de FT pertenecen al señor Mashima.

 **2da temporada!**

* * *

Todo era oscuridad, o al menos así lo sentían todos ellos, con sus mentes sumergidas muy profundamente en el negro mar de la inconsciencia, permitiéndole a las fuertes olas de éste moverse salvajes en un intento de hundirlos cada vez más y más.

Consiguiéndolo y haciéndolos dormir por más tiempo, aunque claro, con el cuerpo adolorido en su totalidad y el poder mágico por los suelos ellos mismos se decían que un descanso no les vendría nada mal. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá hasta eso fuera suficiente para que después pudieran relajarse despiertos. ¿Qué tenía de malo dormir por un momento? Se lo habían ganado luego de todo el esfuerzo y, además, no es como que las olas de la inconsciencia fueran realmente un mar furioso que trataba de arrastrarlos.

Más bien parecía una suave mecida, como si todos fueran bebés nuevamente y sintieran a sus madres arrullarlos, convirtiéndose en el más potente de los somníferos para relajar sus mentes y permitirles experimentar una deliciosa corriente eléctrica que apenas los relajaba muchísimo más mientras esa placentera sensación subía por sus espaldas, acomodándose en sus nucas y logrando que algunos sonrieran por lo bien que se sentía.

El sueño los dominaba, permitiéndoles entrar indiscriminadamente en sus territorios y recibiéndolos como a un amigo que no has visto en mucho tiempo, con un abrazo que sólo logró que otros sucumbieran por completo al quedar dormidos.

El poder mágico se dispersaba, todo era oscuridad y cada pequeño punto brillante no eran más que partículas de magia que se desprendían de ellos, como si propia magia quisiera experimentarse libre por un momento para relajarse también, cosa a la que ellos accedieron al sentir una fina tela de magia dorada, una tela que brindaba una sensación de protección como ninguna otra.

El sonido de las olas llegaba a todos los oídos, los animales haciendo sus ruidos característicos para ir al son de la melodía de la naturaleza y sentir aparentemente el calor del sol en sus pieles. O eso suponían al no ser capaces de abrir los ojos y seguir en aquella oscuridad con la brillante tela dorada que sólo parecía relajarlos más si acaso eso era posible.

Así que se resumía en eso, ellos sintiendo sus cuerpos flotando libremente, con su poder mágico fluyendo de manera natural como los animales y siendo rodeados sólo por oscuridad que aquella magia dorada iluminaba como una pequeña lámpara de noche.

Un ambiente ideal para dormir. Aunque eso era lo que habían estado haciendo.

Cada uno cayó en cuenta de algo, que sí habían estado durmiendo.

Y no sabían por cuánto tiempo lo han hecho, aunque si habría que juzgar por cómo se sentían, seguramente todos ellos responderían que sólo fue una siesta, después de todo, a cada uno todavía le dolía el cuerpo y esa era una prueba más que suficiente para darse cuenta de que no había pasado mucho tiempo.

Así como todavía sentían el calor del sol.

Decidieron no pensar en algo más, sólo dejarse llevar por aquella agradable sensación y relajar sus cuerpos. Como cuando despiertas en medio de la noche y un pequeño estirón del cuerpo sólo te hace sentir más cansado, dejándote dormir nuevamente.

Respiraciones acompasadas y algunos ronquidos eran todo lo que provenía de ellos, de la misma forma en que sus tranquilos semblantes realmente no iban con su fama de ser el gremio más destructivo de todos al momento de realizar sus trabajos.

Jaja, las apariencias engañan ¿No es verdad?

Bueno, así es usualmente, sólo recordemos algo que vimos hace no mucho…

Un Saiyajin y una maga que se conocieron y tuvieron una muy mala primera impresión.

Él creyéndolo una ladrona y ella considerándolo como alguien molesto. Aunque esas opiniones se fueron tan rápido como habían llegado y cada uno empezó a mostrar su verdadera naturaleza.

Actitudes que de cierta forma contrastaban entre ambos pero que al mismo tiempo los hacía parecidos, algo que ellos mismos reconocieron y razón por la que empezaron a llevarse cada vez mejor hasta el punto donde…Bueno, nosotros ya lo vimos ¿No es así?

Si debo dar mi opinión, es gracioso, de todos los universos moviéndose aleatoriamente, tenían que ser justamente sus mundos los que se cruzaran y liberaran aquella energía. Hay que ser honesto, incluso yo como un observador la mayor parte del tiempo, me sorprendí por cómo fue que resultaron las cosas.

En distintas realidades aquel Saiyajin pasó por muchas batallas, incluso llegó a morir más de una vez por el bien de la Tierra y mucho, mucho después nos enteramos que a pesar de estar casado y tener 2 hijos, jamás besó a su esposa.

Y luego tenemos la realidad que vimos hace unos momentos, aquella donde el joven Gokū conoció a una maga que cambió su historia al hacerle entender que estaba en su derecho elegir con quién deseaba casarse o no hacerlo si no lo deseaba. Muy diferentes ¿No? Incluso me vi forzado a intervenir por la curiosidad que sentía y cómo los sucesos ocurrían entre ambos, construyendo parte por parte una historia de amor.

Sería difícil para mí poder decidir por un suceso que fuera más importante en esta realidad, así que prefiero sólo compararlas y hasta deseo soltar una carcajada al darme cuenta de lo sucedido.

Si bien en la realidad inicial él se sacrificó por salvar a su mundo, en esta otra no lo pensó 2 veces cuando dijo que no le importaba si el mundo se destruía, que lo único que quería era estar con la pelirroja maga a la que abrazaba.

Son interesantes, tan interesantes que casi tengo deseos de intervenir siempre que pueda por ver cómo cambian las cosas. Pero me abstengo de eso pues también veo belleza en ver un suceso natural creciendo y desarrollándose por sí mismo.

Mi nombre es Lord Argilos, ustedes ya deberían conocerme de hecho, pero creo que lo mejor sería hacer una nueva presentación siendo que es ahora que me doy cuenta de lo que sucede conmigo.

Soy un observador, pero también soy un creador, me volví uno al intervenir y lograr un flujo nuevo en la naturaleza al llevar a Son Gokū a entender mejor el concepto de su mundo interno. Y no me arrepiento, no hay ninguna ley que me prohíba intervenir, es más, creo que estoy sólo en este basto espacio vacío con las canicas en mi enorme platillo.

Es difícil ¿Saben? Veo todas las realidades y me doy cuenta de que simplemente están a mi merced para modificarlas a mi antojo, pero no las toco, algo en mi ve una hermosura sin igual cuando esas realidades viven sus propias existencias.

Pero si eso es verdad ¿Entonces por qué he intervenido en favor de Gokū? Quién sabe. Quizá me he interesado mucho en esa realidad y ahora sólo quiero verla seguir creciendo, aún si debo de poner algo de mi parte para que su ruta siga recta.

Por qué será…

Siento que…ahora que miro bien las canicas de las realidades…me parecen más como semillas cuando empiezan a crecer por sí solas. Echan raíces, un inicio en su historia, para tener un punto desde el cual apoyarse y crecer, desarrollando diferentes aspectos que vería como las hojas que lo adornan pero todos desde un punto central que sería el tallo, fuerte e inquebrantable que los mantiene firmes hasta el momento de la liberación…el momento en que la historia concluye y la planta finalmente florece, mostrando una belleza única pues cada realidad es inigualable y jamás podrá existir otra.

Aunque, si yo quisiera, podría crear una exactamente igual ¿Pero qué sentido de naturalidad tendría eso? Es decir, esa realidad sería creada por mí, no nacería como las demás realidades que siguen girando.

Oh, unas han chocado y se han eliminado mutuamente. Qué triste.

Me pregunto qué historias abarcaban esas realidades desaparecidas.

¿Mm? La realidad donde Son Gokū y Erza finalmente han recuperado sus recuerdos parece comportarse de forma extraña.

Según puedo ver, han llamado a Shenron y una pequeña vibración empieza a mover la canica, tratando de atraer a otra.

¿Qué deseas, pequeña realidad? ¿Acaso quieres un compañero de juegos? ¿Otro viaje entre realidades?

Supongo que sólo hay una forma de saberlo. A ver…movamos esta canica y…bien, ya están una al lado de la otra ¿Qué harán ahora?

Abandonar tu realidad para viajar a otra…

Sólo puedo sonreír.

" _Son Gokū…Erza Scarlet…ustedes en verdad son interesantes…"_

¿Mm? Oh, ¿Así que así es como será?

De acuerdo. En ese caso creo que debo compartirles lo que veo, y eso será suficiente pues la primera vez que les conté esa otra historia se dieron cuenta de que lo veo todo.

¿Eh? ¿Ya me perdí una parte?

Bueno, entonces no perdamos tiempo. Comenzaré desde lo que estoy viendo ahora, prometo que luego les contaré qué fue lo que pasó al inicio.

Así que lo mejor será que comencemos…

El sol calentando sus cuerpos, esa dulce sensación de descanso y nuevamente el sonido del mar y los animales en una dulce melodía que sólo los invitaba a volverse a dormir.

Y de todos ellos era un mago de fuego con cabellos rosados quien parecía más contento por la idea de dormir nuevamente.

Mas unos pasos se oyeron cerca de él antes de finalmente detenerse a su lado…

-Mmm…tiene el cabello rosado…debe ser él…-

¿Quién era el de esa voz? Jamás lo había escuchado, tenía unos grandes deseos de abrir los ojos y observarlo, pero el relajo pudo más y sólo pareció dispuesto a dormir un poco más.

¡Plaf!

Pero parece que su acompañante no pensaba así…

Esa fuerte bofetada le devolvió los sentidos, sin mencionar la molestia por tan abrupta interrupción a su relajación. Por lo que se sentó allí mismo y lo miró con molestia.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué cojones te pasa?!- le reclamó cuando sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz del sol y era capaz de ver el alborotado peinado de ese joven, ese extraño uniforme de pelea y el símbolo de Fairy Tail en su zona izquierda.

Eso lo dejó confundido. ¿Era alguien de su gremio? ¿Acaso era nuevo? Debía serlo, no lo recordaba de ninguna parte. Y además sólo los miembros de su gremio conocían la ubicación de la isla...o eso mencionó el abuelo...

El desconocido arqueó las cejas en señal de confusión, mas luego le dio una clásica sonrisa.

-Hola, soy Gokū ¿Tú eres Natsu, verdad?-


	2. Nuevos Amigos

DBZ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Maestro Toriyama, así como los de FT pertenecen al señor Mashima.

 **Continuamos!**

* * *

-Mmm…tiene el cabello rosado…debe ser él…-

¿Quién era el de esa voz? Jamás lo había escuchado, tenía unos grandes deseos de abrir los ojos y observarlo, pero el relajo pudo más y sólo pareció dispuesto a dormir un poco más.

¡Plaf!

Pero parece que su acompañante no pensaba así…

Esa fuerte bofetada le devolvió los sentidos, sin mencionar la molestia por tan abrupta interrupción a su relajación. Por lo que se sentó allí mismo y lo miró con molestia.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué cojones te pasa?!- le reclamó cuando sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz del sol y era capaz de ver el alborotado peinado de ese joven, ese extraño uniforme de pelea y el símbolo de Fairy Tail en su zona izquierda.

Eso lo dejó confundido. ¿Era alguien de su gremio? ¿Acaso era nuevo? Debía serlo, no lo recordaba de ninguna parte.

El desconocido arqueó las cejas en señal de confusión, mas luego le dio una clásica sonrisa.

-Hola, soy Gokū ¿Tú eres Natsu, verdad?-

El mago no respondió, sólo se le quedó mirando sorprendido pues aquel sujeto conocía su nombre.

Natsu parpadeó un par de veces. ¿Era un espejismo? Se refregó los ojos desvió su mirada por otro lado antes de observar nuevamente al desconocido.

Y una voz familiar lo hizo reaccionar.

-No tiene caso, flamitas- dijo Gray a unos pasos de allí y con Juvia a su lado – Él es real-

El Dragon Slayer volvió a parpadear, observando a un Gokū que se encontraba acuclillado a su lado mientras esperaba tranquilamente a la reacción del mago.

Hasta que pasaron unos minutos y, al ver que no decía nada, el buen Gokū sólo lo miró confundido y se puso de pie para observar a Gray antes de señalar al pelirrosa.

-¿Está bien?-

El mago de hielo le restó importancia a todo con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa burlona – Sí, sólo es un idiota-

Y el fuego se encendió.

-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE, GRAY BASTARDO?!- vociferó el caza dragones cuando chocaba cabezas con su mejor amigo.

-La verdad, imbécil- resaltó el aludido con su sonrisa ensanchándose.

De la nada un intercambio de insultos empezó, con ambos jóvenes chocando cabezas a cada palabra que escupían y sus respectivos elementos manifestándose.

Gokū sólo los miró con una expresión tranquila, mas su atención fue llamada cuando la maga de agua se le acercó.

-Gokū-san- le llamó – A Juvia le gustaría saber cómo nos conoce y si realmente pertenece a Fairy Tail-

-Es verdad- dijo Gray cuando decidían dejar su pleito a un lado y lo observaban con una seria mirada – Todavía no nos has dicho cómo sabes nuestros nombres-

El Saiyajin los observó, comprendiendo la desconfianza en sus miradas y la preocupación en la joven. Pero recordó las palabras de su pelirroja.

" _-No quiero que les digas nada- sonrió cual niña encantada -Quiero darles una sorpresa-"_

Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que para Gray y Natsu se vio aún más sospechoso, mas Juvia notó que no había malicia en aquel gesto, sólo se le veía divertido por alguna razón.

El guerrero llevó una mano por detrás de su cabeza y amplió su sonrisa - Lo siento, le prometí a alguien que no les diría porqué los conozco-

-¡¿Qué quiere decir eso?!- ambos magos fruncieron el ceño.

-Vamos no se enojen- le restó importancia nuestro Saiyajin – Después de encontrar a todos prometo que les explicaré- tomó su Gi y miró a Juvia – Pero sí soy de Fairy Tail-

Ambos varones se vieron desconfiando todavía, aunque por un lado no había una razón real para sospechar pues se suponía que sólo los miembros oficiales conocían la ubicación de la isla. Cosa que los hizo pensar inmediatamente en Grimoire Heart y cómo alguien perverso conocía de la isla, aunque haya sido maestro de Fairy Tail en el pasado.

Así que él podría ser como Hades. Un viejo miembro del que nadie sabía y que ahora volvía para cobrar venganza.

Pero por otro lado, él sí podría ser un miembro nuevo que se unió justo cuando ellos llegaron a la isla para el examen de rango. Aunque no estaban muy seguros sobre si alguien podía unirse sin la autorización del maestro, es decir, todos ellos fueron aceptados de golpe en el gremio y sólo parecía necesario ir y querer unirse para formar parte de éste.

Así que, o era un oscuro enemigo que volvía o alguien nuevo de verdad.

Todos ellos continuaban caminando, y, a pesar de la posibilidad de que fuera un aliado real, no lo perdieron de vista, cosa que no parecía importante al buen Gokū pues él sólo iba con ambas manos por detrás de la cabeza y a un ritmo tranquilo. Los otros 3 podrían jurar que hasta estaría sonriendo como si de un paseo se tratase.

Gokū pensaba en sus palabras de hace un momento, que él ahora era parte del gremio también y sí, sonreía.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo cuando recuerdas a una Erza complacida y alegre por ver el símbolo en su traje de pelea?

Hace aproximadamente 6 meses que se unió al gremio y desde ese mismo día había hecho un juramento con su novia, prometiendo enorgullecer a su gremio, trabajar junto a sus camaradas y dar todo de sí por proteger a sus amigos.

Cosa que le recordó algo…

-Es verdad- dijo cuando se detenía y se giraba para observarlos, llevando las manos a la pequeña bolsa de tela en su obi.

Los demás se pusieron a la defensiva, no tenían la menor idea de qué podría ser lo que ese demente sacara. Mas todo se volvió confuso cuando lo vieron sacar 2 pequeñas habichuelas.

El Saiyajin tomó cada habichuela y la partió a la mitad, entregándole un trozo a cada mago y guardando el sobrante.

-Coman esto-

-¿Eh? ¿Un frijol?- murmuró la peliazul, observándolo confundida – Gokū-san, Juvia no entiende porqué nos da esto-

-Son semillas del ermitaño- aclaró – Sus heridas todavía no sanan, así que si se comen una de éstas se sentirán mejor-

Los magos compartieron una mirada escéptica ante la mención de algo así como una medicina milagrosa, cosa que el guerrero notó.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Primero come tú una de éstas- pidió Gray seriamente – No sabemos si podemos confiar en ti-

El Saiyajin no puso peros, Erza le había dicho que tal vez sus compañeros podrían actuar reacios ante tan abrupta llegada a sus vidas, así que sacó de la bolsa la otra mitad que sobró y se la llevó a la boca, masticándola y tragándola luego de unos momentos más.

Eso debería ser suficiente para que - Abre la boca-

Natsu y Gray se acercaron con los rostros ensombrecidos, pidiéndole al pelinegro mostrar que realmente se había tragado el frijol.

-Mueve la lengua hacia el otro lado-

-Estira las mejillas, no vemos el costado de tus dientes-

Nuestro guerrero sólo sonrió con algunas gotas resbalando por su nuca, al igual que una Juvia sorprendida por el recelo que ambos varones estaban mostrando, mas a ella le bastó con verlo para entender que no había truco, por lo que, armándose de valor, puso la mitad de la semilla en su boca y empezó a masticarla.

El ligero sonido de algo crujiendo llamó la atención de ambos magos, girándose y viendo incrédulos que Juvia ya se les había adelantado al estar comiendo esa cosa que podría estar envenenada.

" _No"_ se dijo el usuario de hielo _"Si estuviera envenenado él no se lo habría comido"_

A menos que tuviera el antídoto escondido en alguna parte.

Y parece que Natsu pensó en lo mismo, cosa que lo sorprendió por ver al mago de fuego usando la cabeza para algo, pero olvidándose de eso cuando lo vio tomar de las ropas a Gokū para exigirle el antídoto y salvar a Juvia.

El buen Gokū no comprendía nada, primero parece que les basta con verlo comer, luego quieren cerciorarse de aquello y ahora le piden un antídoto que él no tenía.

Cerró los ojos y se mantuvo impasible.

Ahora entendía mejor a su novia.

Al ver que el enemigo iba a llevarse el secreto a la tumba, el mago de fuego se preparó para hacerlo hablar con los puños.

Sin embargo, una sorprendida exclamación femenina llamó su atención.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- dijo Juvia mientras se miraba a sí misma atónita – Las heridas de Juvia sanaron…y su poder mágico se ha recuperado, esas semillas son sorprendentes-

Gokū, todavía siendo sostenido por Natsu, le sonrió – ¿Verdad que sí?-

Natsu y Gray se miraron, sorprendidos por lo que acababan de presenciar y, al asegurarse de que su compañera realmente estaba recuperada por completo, procedieron a comer también, quedándose atónitos al sentirse llenos y con sus cuerpos y poder restablecidos como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-¡Estas cosas son sorprendentes!- gritó el Dragon Slayer, animado con la sensación de notar todo su poder de vuelta y con ánimos para patearle el culo a cualquier enemigo en 1000 Km a la redonda.

Gray también se vio sin poder creerlo aunque él mismo lo hubiera vivido.

Gokū sonrió, ellos ya se veían mucho mejor.

-Gokū-san- llamó la maga de agua, consiguiendo su atención y notándola ligeramente apenada – Juvia se disculpa por desconfiar de usted, esas semillas nos han hecho sentir mucho mejor-

Y esas palabras golpearon un poco las consciencias de ambos magos.

Ellos habían sido muy hostiles con alguien que les aseguraba pertenecer al mismo grupo y además les había dado una medicina milagrosa que los ayudó a sanar unas heridas que quizá habrían tomado semanas en el hospital.

De hecho, iban a tragarse su orgullo por un momento y reconocer que se habían equivocado, aunque ellos tuvieron también sus razones para desconfiar, pero era lo correcto agradecerle a un amigo por haberlos ayudado.

Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, el Saiyajin le respondió a la maga.

-Vamos, no te preocupes por eso- dijo con una animada expresión que no mostraba ni el más mínimo enojo o alguna otra emoción similar, mas bien parecía aliviado de verlos mejor – Todavía tenemos que encontrar al resto-

Y a los 3 les quedó claro. Podían confiar en él.

-¡SÍ!-

De inmediato el Saiyajin se giró, observando algunas hojas gigantescas y acercándose para moverlas, permitiéndole al resto ver que habían otros cuerpos tirados por allí.

Todos ellos se acercaron, viendo que sus amigos se hallaban ligeramente cubiertos por tierra, lo que era normal al recordar lo sucedido.

Acnologia era un maldito monstruo. Ni siquiera juntos lograron hacerle algo al desgraciado y su poder mágico sólo era abrumador por la diferencia de niveles que habían entre ellos y el Dragón del Apocalipsis.

La simple sensación de recordar la apariencia de aquel ser fue suficiente para darles un escalofrío.

Habían sido afortunados de seguir vivos.

Nuestro guerrero ya había desenterrado a esas 2 personas.

-Una rubia de pechos grandes- murmuró – Lucy-

Pero no conocía a esa otra pequeña de cabellos azules y que parecía abrazar a un gatito blanco.

Los demás se acercaron, reconociendo a Wendy, Charle y Lucy.

Ayudaron a levantarlas un poco, viendo aliviados que se encontraban bien, heridas pero todavía respiraban y podrían sanar si comían otra de esas semillas mágicas que Gokū había traído.

Mas al ver al exceed que acompañaba a Wendy, Natsu reaccionó…

-¡¿Dónde está Happy?!- se levantó de golpe, desviando la mirada por todas partes y viéndose claramente preocupado por no ver a su compañero de tantos años.

-Natsu, cálmate, el ataque de Acnologia debió habernos separado por toda la isla- le recordó Gray también pensando en los demás – Sólo tenemos que encontrarlos-

-Juvia ve algo más, Gokū-san- dijo la maga y ambos se percataron de una mancha azul enterrada más profundamente debido al peso de Wendy y Charle.

El Saiyajin estiró la mano, sacándolo y revelando un gato azul que era justamente al que Natsu estaba buscando.

De inmediato el Dragon Slayer lo tomó en brazos, escuchando con un fuerte alivio la respiración de su amigo y pidiéndole a Gokū partir más de las semillas para el resto.

Así lo hizo éste en lo que Natsu trataba de despertar a Happy, Gray y Juvia atendían a la joven Wendy y su compañera.

De manera que nuestro guerrero terminó moviendo un poco a la rubia para hacerla reaccionar.

La maga estelar frunció el ceño ligeramente, sintiendo a sus párpados pesados y abriéndolos de par en par para observar al dueño de aquella voz.

Una mirada profunda. Unos ojos negros como la noche y un cálido sentimiento de protección que emanaba de éstos fueron más que suficiente para despertar todos sus sentidos.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, observando la sonrisa en un joven que se le antojaba extraordinariamente atractivo, así como esa tranquila expresión de alivio sólo la hizo enrojecer.

¿Quién era ese sujeto tan lindo?

Gokū no comprendió porqué es que ella se veía tan roja, así que acercó una mano y la puso en la frente de su compañera, sintiendo el ardor y sacando inmediatamente una semilla que partió en 2, ofreciéndole una mitad.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó ella, abriendo inconscientemente la boca para que la alimentaran.

-Perdón, olvidé decirte mi nombre- se disculpó cuando le acercó la semilla – Mi nombre es Son Gokū-

El roce de sus labios al tocar sus dedos se sintió extraño para ella, como una pequeña descarga de satisfacción que sólo pareció relajarla, sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban mientras su mirada se perdía en los ojos de su rescatador.

-Ehem- carraspeó Gray, viéndose divertido y sorprendiendo a la rubia – No quiero sacarlos de su íntimo momento, pero los demás ya despertaron-

Gokū entendió, por lo que ayudó a Lucy a ponerse de pie y dejando atónita a la misma pues sus heridas habían sanado y su poder mágico estaba reestablecido.

Nuestro guerrero se acercó a los demás, partiendo las semillas y al cabo de unos momentos Happy, Charle y Wendy ya estaban de pie como si nada.

-Esas semillas son sorprendentes- volvió a conceder Juvia, con el usuario de hielo asintiendo mientras Natsu y Happy celebraban el sentir de nuevo toda esa energía.

-¿Y él quién es?- cuestionó la exceed, viendo con la ceja arqueada al muchacho de tan escandaloso peinado.

Pero Wendy sonrió al percatarse del símbolo en su traje – Disculpe…-

-¿Mm?- Gokū bajó la mirada, encontrándose con aquella pequeña desconocida que le aclararon se llamaba Wendy.

-¿Usted también es un miembro de Fairy Tail?-

El Saiyajin se puso a su altura, mirándola con una expresión animada y tranquila – Sí, yo también soy miembro- le sonrió – Mucho gusto-

La pequeña sonrió animada y eso era porque aquel sujeto parecía capaz de contagiar su ánimo – Mucho gusto-

Por el momento las presentaciones se terminaron pues los magos recordaron que debían encontrar al resto.

-Será mejor si nos separamos- sugirió el mago de hielo – Cubriremos más espacio y los encontraremos más rápido-

Los demás asintieron de acuerdo, por lo que el guerrero les dio una semilla a cada uno de manera que las podrían partir para darles una mitad a cada persona que encuentren.

-Nos veremos en la costa- les aclaró el Saiyajin antes de que todos se marcharan en distintas direcciones.

No pasaría mucho tiempo para que cada mago encontrara a sus compañeros, ayudándolos a despertar y darles aquellas semillas, recuperando sus fuerzas y dejándolos confundidos por saber de dónde habían sacado esas cosas.

La explicación para todos sería la misma.

-Gokū las trajo para que podamos recuperarnos- le aclaró Lucy a Levy y Gajeel.

-¿Gokū?- murmuró ella igual de confundida que el Dragon Slayer de hierro.

Pasarían 10 minutos aproximadamente y ya todos los magos que viajaron a la isla se encontrarían en la costa, viéndose aliviados por ver a sus amigos a salvo, aunque algunos no se veían del todo recuperados y es se debía a que en cierto momento no tenían más semillas y había que esperar por el Saiyajin, quien estaba dándole una última vuelta a la isla.

Algunas hojas cercanas se movieron, con lo que el mencionado finalmente se hizo presente.

-Ya no hay nadie más- aseguró.

-Gokū- le llamó Gray – Hay algunos que todavía no se han recuperado-

El Saiyajin asintió, acercándose al mago para entregarle la bolsa mientras la mayoría lo observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Quién es él?-

-¿En qué momento habrá llegado?-

-Viejo…- murmuró Gildarts al ver el símbolo en su traje.

-Sí…- respondió el maestro – Parece que es uno de nuestros compañeros-

Ya todos ellos estaban recuperados y desafortunadamente las semillas se habían terminado, aunque no era algo que le importaba mucho a Gokū siendo que ellos habían guardado las semillas que Kami-sama les dio en caso de alguna emergencia.

-Gokū-san- habló Juvia – Ahora que todos estamos aquí ¿Ya nos puede explicar cómo nos conoce?-

Y una nueva voz llamó la atención de todos – Creo que será mejor si yo se los explico-

Makarov se quedó atónito – ¡Primera Maestra!-

Sí, Mavis llegó y se colocó al lado del Saiyajin, viéndose divertida por las reacciones de los miembros de su gremio.

-Veo que ya conocieron al joven Son Gokū- lo presentó – Así que será mejor aclarar las cosas desde el comienzo-

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Gildarts.

-Verán, Gokū no es una persona común y corriente. Él viene de otro mundo-

-¡¿Otro mundo?!- gritaron algunos.

Natsu sonrió emocionado – ¡¿Entonces es un extraterrestre?!-

Nuestro guerrero sólo sonrió divertido al ver las diversas reacciones del resto, cómo algunos decían que había venido a conquistarlos y cómo el mago de fuego ya estaba retándolo a una pelea pues la sola idea de enfrentar a alguien fuera de éste mundo era emocionante.

Aunque se sintió nervioso al escuchar que debían disecarlo y estudiarlo a fondo.

Hasta que el maestro se cansó de los gritos.

-¡SILENCIO!- todo se volvió sepulcral – Perdone, primera maestra-

Mavis sólo sonrió – Como decía, Gokū viene de otro mundo, pero él no es un extraterrestre-

Natsu se desilusionó.

-Pero sí puedo asegurarles que es muy fuerte-

Natsu encendió sus puños.

-Perdone, Maestra- interrumpió Lucy, viendo al muchacho unos momentos y con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro – Si Gokū viene de otro mundo, ¿Cómo fue que llegó aquí?-

-Sería mejor si él mismo lo aclarara- admitió la pequeña rubia, haciéndole un gesto al joven para que hablara.

-Bueno, nosotros llegamos aquí gracias a las esferas del Dragón-

Natsu, Gajeel y Wendy abrieron los ojos de golpe.

-¡¿Dragón?!- dijeron ambos varones con la joven acercándose.

-Gokū-san, ¿Usted conoce a un Dragón?-

Él asintió – Sí, Shenron es un Dios Dragón que puede cumplirte un deseo si reúnes todas las esferas, nosotros le pedimos que nos mandara a éste mundo-

-¡¿Cómo lo llamaste?!- exigió saber el mago de fuego – ¡¿Él conoce a Igneel?! ¡¿Sabe dónde está?!-

-Tranquilízate, hijo de Igneel- pidió Mavis – El Dragón del que Gokū habla sólo existe en su mundo-

El Dragon Slayer lo dejó, bajando la mirada pues habría sido una oportunidad perfecta para encontrar a su padre.

Hasta que escuchó al Saiyajin hablar.

-Bueno, no sé si lo conozca- admitió – Pero tal vez sí sabe dónde está. Shenron sabe muchas cosas-

Los caza dragones lo miraron sorprendidos, pero antes de que pudieran cuestionar si existía la posibilidad de que pudiera llevarlos con Shenron para preguntarle sobre el paradero de sus padres, la voz del maestro los interrumpió.

-Me alegra ver que contamos con buenos amigos- sonrió – Aunque no recuerdo haberte aceptado antes en el gremio-

Y eso dejó sorprendidos a varios pues ellos suponían que, aludiendo ser miembro, el maestro lo habría de conocer.

Mavis lo miró serio – Algunas cosas han cambiado en el tiempo en que han estado durmiendo-

Mira la miró confundida – ¿Pero no ha pasado sólo un día?-

-Se equivocan- aclaró – Llevan 7 años durmiendo en mi Fairy Sphere-

Con eso llegó la aclaración del hechizo y su tiempo de congelamiento, cosa que los paralizó temporalmente, evitando que envejecieran a diferencia del resto de un mundo que continuó su historia.

Fue un golpe duro para cada uno, por lo que se tomaron sus minutos en aceptarlo.

-Pero Fairy Tail aún existe- murmuró Lucy, señalando a su acompañante y el logo en su ropa, cosa que dejó al alivio consumirlos ligeramente.

Mas en aquel momento Gildarts se le acercó a Gokū y lo miró curioso – Tú dijiste que "le pidieron a Shenron mandarlos" ¿Eso quiere decir que hay alguien más que vino contigo?-

El Saiyajin miró a Mavis y ésta sonrió.

Se escucharon algunos pasos cercanos.

-Gokū no conocía de la existencia de nuestro mundo hasta que alguien de aquí lo visitó-

Los magos se miraron.

-¿Alguien de aquí?-

-¿Quién?-

Natsu se quedó estático al sentir ese aroma tan familiar.

Gray y Lucy abrieron sus ojos con cada paso que veían a aquella maga acercarse.

El Maestro sintió que sus ojos se humedecían.

Ella les dio una tierna sonrisa – Hola, Fairy Tail-

Las lágrimas corrieron, ninguno fue capaz de resistir aquella sensación de ahogo por ver un rostro tan extrañado.

Y sintieron que se derrumbaban al ver aquellas gotas cristalinas resbalando también por su rostro.

-He vuelto-

¿Qué podrían hacer? Sólo lo que sus corazones pedían a gritos, nada más que correr a recibirla.

-¡ERZA!-


	3. Una reunión esperada

Primero un agradecimiento muy especial para Fedbax25 por sus buenos deseos para con mi salud. Gracias por el apoyo Fedbax25, de verdad que lo aprecio mucho.

 **Ahora, como sé que seguramente algunos van a preguntar.**

Terminé de ver el primer episodio de Super Dragon Ball Heroes y lo primero que hice fue putear a Toei por atreverse a hacer algo así, luego quise maldecir a Toriyama por permitir que usaran a sus personajes y luego me decepcioné de los seiyus por prestar sus voces para semejante aberración.

Pero luego entendí que Toei sólo busca dinero, que Toriyama dejó que usaran a sus personajes porque es algo que no tiene nada que ver con su trabajo en DBS y que los seiyus no tienen la culpa de nada porque sólo cumplen con su trabajo.

Incluso así, sigo decepcionado con Toei porque... ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡SI VAS A SACAR ALGO QUE SÓLO SEA PURO FANSERVICE AL MENOS HAZLO BIEN! ¡DEJA DE VERNOS LAS CARAS DE IMBÉCILES! !SI QUERÍAS HACER LA PROMOCIÓN DE UN JUEGO ENTONCES MEJOR SACA UN DLC PARA QUE LOS MISMOS JUGADORES PUEDAN DISFRUTAR DE LA "HISTORIA" CON SUS PERSONAJES PREFERIDOS, ASÍ AL MENOS ES MÁS ENTRETENIDO EN LUGAR DE ESTAR SUFRIENDO CON VER SEMEJANTE CONTENIDO!

Pero más aún...estoy enojado con los supuestos fans que no se dan cuenta de lo que realmente es esto. ¡Despierten de su imaginación!

No puedo creer que hayan criticado DBS hasta por la más grande estupidez y luego tengan el descaro de atreverse a elogiar este intento de Fanservice barato.

Sí, ya sé. "Si no te gusta, entonces no lo veas" Y eso mismo va a pasar. No lo voy a ver. Sólo he respondido a la cuestión que seguramente algunos me iban a hacer con respecto a Super Dragon Ball Heroes y ahí se queda. No hablaré más del asunto.

No debería importarme. Pero como fan de Dragon Ball es doloroso cuánto más bajo quieren caer sólo por unos billetes y más duele ver que el fandom simplemente nos hace ir aún más bajo.

Los personajes de DB no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Maestro Toriyama, así como los de FT pertenecen al señor Mashima.

 **Continuamos**

* * *

Abrazos fuertes se repartían y lágrimas dulces de felicidad corrían por los rostros de cada mago mientras se aferraban a una pelirroja que también se derrumbó en ese instante, llorando con fuerza por reunirse con sus amigos luego de tanto.

-Erza… ¡Erza!- lloraban a mares, principalmente aquellos con los que convivió desde tan pequeños.

Como un mago de hielo que no podía creer que su gran amiga haya vuelto a su gremio y compartía la misma expresión lagrimosa que el caza dragones de fuego, dejando que sus emociones fluyeran claramente por su rostro.

Incluso Lucy, quien no había llegado a compartir tanto con ella, no fue capaz de ocultar la emoción de ver nuevamente a una de sus magas más admiradas y amigas más cercanas, agradeciendo en silencio que la pelirroja haya vuelto con su familia y además les trajo a un joven bastante apuesto.

Mira compartía ese último pensamiento también ¿Y quién no? Ese tal Gokū era muy agradable a la vista y esa tranquila y animada expresión de alegría que tenía grabado en el rostro mientras estaba a un lado esperando pacientemente a que todos ellos pudieran soltar todas sus lágrimas y poder calmarse le revelaba que uno de sus queridos miembros había traído, a su regreso, a una persona muy especial.

Era obvio que la albina también tenía los ojos humedecidos por verla nuevamente, tal como su hermanito. El buen Elfman tampoco fue capaz de resistir la emoción del momento, dejando que un mar de varoniles lágrimas corrieran libremente por su rostro.

Pero Natsu…Natsu era un asunto aparte…

Era como un niño, llorando a todo pulmón y descargándose por completo, sintiendo sus ojos cada vez más llorosos al recordar el momento en que la creyó muerta y no pudiendo tranquilizarse aunque ahora la viera cara a cara y pudiera tocar su armadura. Porque se sentía responsable de no haber podido ayudarla cuando hizo falta y durante todo ese tiempo haciendo más trabajos, por más que lograra reponerse y aceptar esa pérdida como una valiosa lección de la vida, siempre la tenía en sus memorias y consciencia.

Tal y como todos los demás.

-Ya volví, Fairy Tail- lloró la misma pelirroja al abrazarlos con mucha más fuerza, moviendo los corazones de los demás y recibiendo la misma y afectuosa respuesta.

Pero había vuelto. Erza finalmente había regresado a ellos.

Y no importaba qué, no dejarían que algo volviera a separarlos.

-Qué problemas da esta chica- susurró Gildarts con una sonrisa y una muy suavizada expresión mientras veía en su mente a todos esos niños reunidos como en días de antaño – Pero así somos en Fairy Tail-

Los minutos pasaron, pasaron lentamente para unos magos que por fin fueron capaces de regular sus respiraciones, refregarse los ojos enrojecidos y limpiarse las lágrimas para tratar de calmarse.

Pero todavía faltaba una cosa más.

Y los demás le abrieron paso a su recién llegada amiga mientras trataban de evitar derramar lágrimas otra vez.

Cada mago presente se hizo a un lado, formando un pequeño sendero que llevaba hacia el Maestro, quien no se había movido ni había corrido hacia la pelirroja para recibirla.

Porque había sido considerado con sus queridos hijos y prefirió esperar en silencio su turno para que ellos pudieran descargarse sin miramientos. Y era justamente por esa enorme consideración que cada uno le devolvía el respeto y entendían que, de todos ellos, quizá había sido él quien más estuvo esperando por verla nuevamente.

Después de todo.

Erza derramó más lágrimas mientras se arrodillaba ligeramente para verlo a la cara -Perdón por la demora, Maestro-

Era como su propia hija.

-Te tardaste mucho, mocosa- le recriminó mientras sus ojos se humedecían por completo y sentía los cálidos brazos de su pequeña abrazarlo con fuerza, recordando a aquella niña que había llegado hace tanto y levantó tan alto el nombre de su gremio.

Erza era una representación perfecta de todo lo que significaba ser un miembro de Fairy Tail.

Y Gokū no podría estar más de acuerdo con esa afirmación. Porque le habían bastado estos minutos para conocer a aquellas personas tan importantes para su pelirroja y sentirse como uno más en ese grupo tan íntimo, así como cuando llegó al gremio y fue recibido con los brazos abiertos como a un viejo amigo y lo trataron como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

Era un ambiente agradable que le recordaba tanto sus momentos de convivencia con su abuelo, había un aire de paz que uno siempre quisiera respirar y una sensación cosquillosa cuando entraba por las puertas y los magos los saludaban con sonrisas y esperando las noticias sobre su misión. Principalmente el hijo de Macao, Romeo, le esperaba ansioso pues éste también se mostró entusiasta al ver que era de otro mundo y existían varias formas de volverse fuerte.

Y la niña de Bisca y Alzack. La pequeña Asuka lo esperaba siempre para jugar al caballito y volar por los aires en su nube, viendo las aves y los mares brillantes con la luz del sol.

Le recordaban a Sora y Souta, esos dos pequeños que conoció mientras buscaba las esferas.

Así como todo el grupo de magos le hacía pensar en su abuelo y esos momentos de paz, todos los amigos que consiguió en tantas aventuras y cuánto había progresado como peleador de artes marciales.

Erza siempre le había dicho la verdad. Y puede que él siempre le creyera, pero ahora que estaba allí y lo vive de primera mano puede confirmarlo una vez más.

Fairy Tail era una familia.

A un lado del Saiyajin, sentada cómodamente en una roca, Mavis lo miró y sonrió al ver los labios del nuevo miembro curvados en alegría y unos oscuros ojos que veían con cariño a todo el grupo que acababa de conocer.

Devolvió su vista al frente, viendo a los herederos de la voluntad de su gremio y futuras generaciones, sintiéndose satisfecha al ver que sus principales valores estaban en buenas manos.

La primera maestra se puso de pie, acercándose al guerrero para jalar ligeramente de sus ropas y pedirle que la acompañe.

Para ese momento las lágrimas se habían secado y las emociones de todos estaban perfectamente estables, permitiéndoles recuperarse del impacto inicial y apreciar bien a su extrañada compañera.

Y vaya si les llamó la atención notar que Erza estaba más alta, así como sus facciones eran ligeramente más maduras.

-Es cierto, la Maestra Mavis dijo que estuvimos congelados- recordó Makarov.

-Erza- le llamó Levy – ¿Entonces tú eres siete años mayor?-

Porque si todos ellos estuvieron congelados por siete años, entonces Erza, al estar en otro mundo y no sufrir lo mismo, debería de haber madurado toda esa edad.

Pero la negativa de la pelirroja les llamó la atención.

-Yo sólo estuve dos años en el mundo de Gokū- aclaró – Cuando Shenron nos mandó aquí creí que habían pasado también dos años-

Pero llegaron a mediados del año X790. Las esferas los habían mandado cinco años al futuro.

Era un misterio. ¿Por qué habría ocurrido? ¿Quizá el tiempo transcurría a distintas velocidades en sus mundos?

Y si eso era verdad ¿Cuánto habría pasado en el mundo de Gokū? Podrían estar aquí seis meses y quizá allá hayan pasado tan sólo veinte minutos.

Sin embargo, tuvo que olvidarse de eso en cuanto escuchó al mago de fuego.

-Erza, ¿Cómo era el dragón que conociste?-

La pelirroja hizo el favor de explicar la apariencia de Shenron. Un gigantesco dragón de escamas verdes, ojos rojizos y cuernos con un largo cuerpo serpentino. Además aclaró que él era considerado un Dios Dragón en ese mundo y tenía la capacidad de concederle cualquier deseo a aquel que lograra invocarlo.

Gajeel, Natsu y Wendy escucharon atentamente las palabras de la pelirroja mientras analizaban la idea de que tal vez, si realmente era un dios que concedía deseos, podría ayudarlos a reencontrarse con sus dragones.

Y eso los emocionaba, principalmente a uno -¡¿Y crees que él pueda llevarnos donde está Igneel?!-

Era la más grande oportunidad que se presentaba ante ellos. No podían dejarla pasar.

-No lo sé, Natsu. Yo sólo lo he visto dos veces- le aclaró – Deberías preguntarle a Gokū, él debe saber mucho más de Shenron que yo-

El mago de fuego asintió emocionado, quizá sí habría una chance de ver a su padre nuevamente después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Y dónde está Gokū-san?- preguntó Wendy pues lo había buscado con la mirada cuando Erza mencionó que deberían preguntarle a él.

En ese momento Mavis volvía con ellos -Está preparando las cosas para nuestro regreso- dijo antes de hacerles un gesto para que la siguieran.

Los magos la siguieron, agrupándose y hablando tranquilamente entre ellos, así como otros sencillamente andaban en silencio como el caso del equipo de Laxus, Gajeel, Gildarts y el mismo Makarov.

Otros sencillamente esperaban ya preguntarle a Gokū sobre el Dragón y si había posibilidades o no.

El resto se dedicaba a disfrutar ahora que sentían que su grupo estaba completo otra vez.

¿Cuánto había esperado Erza ese momento? Y por fin estaba reunida con ellos de nuevo.

-Es bueno tenerte de regreso, Erza- le dijo Lucy, caminando a su lado izquierdo y cerrando los ojos en expresión nerviosa – Alguien tiene que controlar a Natsu y Gray para que dejen de pelear-

Las disputas entre esos dos siempre terminaban sacándole la mayor parte de la recompensa y así no iba a poder pagar el alquiler.

-Y no viniste sola ¿Eh?- Mira, a su lado derecho, le dio un suave codazo con una mirada pícara y una sonrisa divertida.

Lucy sólo pudo pensar en la expresión de Gokū cuando la despertó, sintiendo un ligero ardor en su rostro para mirar hacia otro lado.

Mientras tanto, la albina mayor veía al frente, notando varios metros adelante cómo, en la orilla de la isla, un gran barco estaba siendo preparado justamente por su nuevo compañero.

Sí que le gustaría conocerlo.

Erza la miró y de inmediato su mirada se volvió una de desconfianza – Ni se te ocurra, Mira. No voy a dejar que te le acerques así-

-Ara, Erza, no sabía que ya le habías echado el ojo- sonrió, feliz por tenerla de regreso – ¿O será que él ya es tu novio?-

La pelirroja no respondió, pero sí miró al frente hacia el Saiyajin mientras una pequeña sonrisa se hacía presente y un suave sonrojo se presentaba en su rostro.

Y Mira se percató de eso – ¿De verdad, Erza?-

Puede que ella fuera muy segura de sí misma y haya dicho en voz alta, más de una vez, que Gokū era de ella.

¡Pero eso no cambiaba la enorme vergüenza que sentía al decirlo!

Así que sólo se tapó la cara. Porque no era un simple gusto del que hablaban. Estaba loca de amor por Gokū y su corazón latía cada vez más rápido al recordar que él sentía lo mismo.

Llegaron y, mientras los magos arrastraban a Gajeel y Natsu al barco, el Saiyajin se había reunido ya con su pelirroja.

-Erza ¿Qué tienes? Estás muy roja- comentó al colocar su mano en la frente de ella.

-Nada, estoy bien- respondió mientras sentía la calidez de su contacto y se relajaba al sentir esa genuina preocupación y sumergirse de lleno en esos oscuros orbes y una brillante sonrisa.

-Gokū- le llamó una divertida Mavis por la escena – Ven, todavía falta algo-

-Ya voy-

El Saiyajin se marchó y Erza simplemente se quedó con otra vez con la imagen de su Gokū en la mente.

-Vaya, no me esperaba eso- sonrió la albina al ver a la poderosa Reina de las Hadas de esa forma – Entonces voy a tener que esforzarme-

Y quizá Erza era celosa, pero confianza en ella misma y en su novio no le hacía falta.

-Buena suerte con eso- Titania sonrió retadoramente.

Total, ni siquiera Kami-sama se lo había quitado.

Al cabo de unos momentos más todos ya estaban reunidos finalmente en el barco, con ciertos magos maldiciendo por sus náuseas y rogando porque Wendy los ayudara a aliviarlos un poco.

La primera maestra se acercó al extremo de la popa, viendo al Saiyajin -Está listo, hazlo-

-¿Espera es en serio?- murmuró un atónito Gray porque – ¿Va a empujar el barco él solo?-

¿Y con ellos ya dentro?

No hubo tiempo para respuestas apenas sintieron que realmente empezaron a moverse, por lo que todos se acercaron también para observar cómo el Saiyajin empujaba por sí mismo el barco, escuchando las instrucciones de una Erza que se hallaba volando con su armadura de alas negras para cerciorarse de que todo marchaba bien.

Esos músculos tensándose por la fuerza puesta en semejante proeza hicieron que Cana se relamiera los labios. ¿Cómo se sentirá tocarlos? ¿Y qué clase de tesoro habrá bajo esa playera?

¡No podía ni imaginarse lo que escondían sus pantalones!

Gildarts se percató de la mirada que estaba dándole su hija a su nuevo compañero y entonces sólo pudo abrazarla con fuerza mientras sus lágrimas corrían.

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡Cana-chan sólo debe mirar a su papi! ¡Los brazos de papi son más grandes! ¡¿Verdad que papi es genial?!-

-¡O-Oye Gildarts ya suéltame!- gruñó al sentir que la elevaban – ¡¿Y a quién demonios le dices Cana-chan?!-

-¡Pero Cana-chan es mi linda bebé!- aseguró mientras los demás sólo veían estupefactos la escena.

El barco entonces ingresó al mar, flotando mientras el fuerte viento soplaba y las velas hacían que empezaran su viaje a casa.

Todos entonces recordaron que Gokū se quedó en la isla, pero inmediatamente se olvidaron de eso cuando vieron a Erza volar hacia él para traerlo.

Así que se quedaron sorprendidos cuando la vieron desaparecer su armadura, y más sorprendidos quedaron cuando vieron que luego Gokū dio un grito para que un brillante destello amarillo viniera volando hasta su lado, donde ambos subieron y emprendieron vuelo.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaron algunos al ver al Saiyajin ir sentado tranquilamente en una nube amarilla y con la maga en su regazo.

Erza vio a su albina amiga y el sacó la lengua mientras dejaba que su espalda se apoyara cómodamente en el pecho de su novio.

-Ah, Erza- dijo Mira – Es la guerra-

Lucy sólo se mordió los labios mientras imaginaba su cabeza descansando en los pectorales de Gokū.

-No es justo- se quejó Natsu desde el suelo y aguantando las náuseas – Yo también quiero ir ahí-

-Cállate, Salamander- ordenó Gajeel, haciendo fuerza para apoyarse en el borde – Si alguien subirá en ese algodón de azúcar volador, seré yo-

Juvia miró impresionada al guerrero volando con una animada expresión mientras sus cabellos se mecían.

-Gokū-san es increíble-

Cana volvió a lamerse los labios y a reclamarle a Gildarts por abrazarla otra vez.

Makarov miró todo de reojo, soltando una pequeña risa al ver tantas reacciones diferentes.

Tal parece que las cosas iban a ponerse interesantes.

-Vamos, hijos míos- dijo mientras caminaba hasta el frente – ¡Es hora de volver a casa!-

-¡AAAAYEEEEEE!-


	4. Cronología de la Historia

**No sé si sea necesario, pero por si acaso: Los personajes de DB no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Maestro Toriyama, así como los de FT pertenecen al señor Mashima.**

Buenos días, tardes o noches dependiendo de la hora en la que lean esto.

Tal como dice el título, esto no es un capítulo sino la aclaración de la cronología de la historia pues he visto que varios lectores andan un poco confundidos por no ver a los hijos de Gokū y Erza en esta segunda temporada.

Así que me tomaré un poco de tiempo para explicárselos.

La historia comienza en la saga de la torre del cielo y al mismo tiempo está ocurriendo la pelea entre Gokū y Piccolo en el torneo de artes marciales. Allí es donde sus universos pasan muy cerca uno del otro y ocurre el viaje que lleva a Erza al mundo de Dragon Ball.

A partir de allí ocurren los capítulos de "Saiyajin de Clase S", luego de encontrar las esferas y pedir el deseo de revivir a toda la gente que murió en el torneo, Erza vive un año con Gokū, entrenando y conviviendo hasta esa mentira de Kami-sama sobre que el mundo explotaría si Erza seguía más tiempo allí.

Bien, el comienzo del capítulo 18 es en realidad un pequeño viaje al futuro que ocurre 5 años y algunos meses después del capítulo 17. Es en el episodio 18 donde nos enteramos que ya están casados (O que estarán casados) y tienen dos hijos.

Cuando Bulma llega y empieza a contarle a los niños lo de la cueva de los deseos, todo el episodio a partir de allí son recuerdos de Gokū y Erza sobre lo que vivieron después del episodio 17 (Piden su deseo de revivir a la gente, Gokū y Erza siguen buscando el gremio, llegan con Kami-sama, pasan un año entrenando y luego el guerrero se da cuenta de sus sentimientos antes de que Erza se vaya)

Ahora usemos las matemáticas un poco.

En ese futuro han pasado 5 años. Luego de pedir su deseo, ambos pasan un año conviviendo juntos. Y en el capítulo 18 se aclara que en ese futuro ellos llevan ya 3 años de casados.

Entonces. Un año conviviendo solteros, más tres años de casados. Hemos visto ya 4 de esos 5 años. Quiere decir que nos falta un año que no hemos visto antes de que se casen.

Ese año que nos falta es toda esta segunda temporada. Lo pongo así: En el primer año conviven y Gokū se da cuenta de sus sentimientos. En el segundo año ambos viajan a Fairy Tail para que Erza pueda cerrar su ciclo allí y vivir tranquila con su Saiyajin. Es en el final de este segundo año que ellos finalmente se casan (de manera que llevan casados los años 3, 4 y 5)

Por eso es que no hemos visto aún a sus hijos en esta segunda temporada. Porque en realidad es el pasado lo que estamos contando y el presente actual son ellos ya casados y con hijos.

Para dejarlo aún más claro: Esta segunda temporada son Gokū y Erza contándoles a sus hijos cómo fue su viaje al mundo de Fairy Tail.

Ahora, aquí se complica un poco la cosa.

Si bien este segundo año es todo en el mundo de Fairy Tail, también habrán flashbacks de cosas que no pudimos ver en la primera temporada y será para complementar la información que ya tenemos.

La segunda temporada termina con ellos casándose (Lamento el spoiler pero de todas formas ya lo sabían)

¿Entonces qué pasa después?

Cuando la segunda temporada termine. Publicaré un nuevo Fic de Saiyajin de Clase S, el cual serán una serie de capítulos para ver su matrimonio, el embarazo de Erza y el nacimiento de sus hijos (Allí ya se revelará por qué Gokū llamó a su hija Ruby)

Una vez que termine la segunda temporada y ese nuevo Fic, entonces finalmente empezaremos con Z y la saga Saiyajin, Freezer, Cell, Las Guerras del Apocalipsis en Fairy Tail y luego Majin Buu.

Seis meses después de todo eso: Beerus despierta.

Un saludo!


	5. Recuerdos escondidos

Recuerdo que una vez, luego de subir el capítulo 17 de la primera temporada, unos lectores me dijeron que les colocara en los capítulos cuáles eran los temas musicales que uso para cada escena pues sentían que así lo disfrutaban más y se sentía mucho más pegado a la serie.

Bueno, estoy considerando seriamente la idea pero quiero leer más opiniones respecto a eso.

Lo que sí puedo decir es que este capítulo no tiene un tema, pero que, al leerlo, ustedes sabrán perfectamente qué canción u OST de dragon ball escuché para escribir esto.

Por cierto, recuerden que esta historia sigue siendo mi idea de cómo adaptar la historia de Dragon Ball (Por eso incluí el relleno del castillo de Ox-Satán en la primera temporada) Así que no se sorprendan si hay algunos cambios.

Es todo.

Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Maestro Toriyama, así como los de Fairy Tail pertenecen al señor Mashima.

 **Continuamos!**

* * *

Todo se mecía ligeramente, su mirada iba hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mas estaba oscuro y no podía distinguir nada realmente. Salvo por la muy ligera iluminación que se filtraba a través de aquella ventana circular, viendo el espacio y las estrellas brillantes mientras el movimiento seguía.

-Nosotros podemos ser encontrados- escuchó una madura voz, sin ver al responsable de aquello y sólo notando que debería provenir del exterior.

Volvió a mecerse, mas se detuvo de un momento a otro, observando otra vez el vidrio para notar a una mujer apoyándose allí, devolviéndole la mirada y no sabiendo cómo sentirse realmente al ver que parecía triste y preocupada.

Esa masculina voz volvió a sonar, pero no pudo prestarle atención realmente cuando el repentino brillo lo forzó a cerrar los ojos.

-¡No se muevan!-

¿De quién era esa otra voz? No podía saberlo, pero acababa de notar que todo el lugar se meció con fuerza, sacudiéndolo cuando escuchaba un pequeño grito femenino, quizá de la mujer a la que vio en el vidrio.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!-

Y otra vez la voz de ese hombre se presentó con un poderoso grito, así como escuchaba un estruendo y tenía la necesidad de acomodarse mejor para ver a través de la ventana.

Se atacaban. Ese hombre estaba luchando contra otras figuras deformes que no podía identificar, pero que parecían llevar las mismas ropas. Mas brillos y estruendos hicieron temblar el lugar, los veía elevarse y pelear en el cielo, siendo incapaz de seguirlos y perdiéndose varias veces del combate por la enorme velocidad.

Pero notaba que empezaba a alejarse con un ligero movimiento, viendo entonces que la mujer aparentemente lo estaba alejando de allí, mas escuchó una nueva voz extraña y un nuevo estruendo ocurrió cuando sentía que algo lo empujaba con fuerza, cayendo bruscamente y golpeándose la cabeza con las paredes.

Sintió sus ojos humedecerse un poco y el llanto subía por su garganta, liberándose cuando notaba que un nuevo ser se asomaba por el vidrio y lo observaba. No tenía idea de qué pasaba y cómo es que una extraña puerta pareció abrirse mientras ese extraño ser le extendió el brazo izquierdo que llevaba un extraño artefacto cuya punta empezó a iluminarse.

-¡Déjalo!- la mujer volvió a hablar y se sorprendió por verla empujando al otro desconocido, tratando de derribarlo y llevándose un fuerte golpe por eso, siendo lanzada al suelo.

Realmente no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero una extraña sensación empezó a acumularse dentro de él, quedándose estático cuando volvieron a apuntarle.

Pero el hombre que había visto luchar llegó, conectando un certero rodillazo en la nuca del oponente para dejarlo en el suelo mientras se acercaba a la mujer y le daba una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, acercándose rápidamente a él para tratar de cerrar la puerta cuando otro estruendo llegaba.

El lugar se meció con fuerza y ésta vez su cuerpo terminó por salir de allí. Cuando estuvo a punto de dar de lleno contra el suelo, un par de brazos lo atraparon y llevaron contra el pecho femenino, sujetándolo con fuerza mientras el brusco movimiento del ejercicio lo hacía temblar ligeramente.

Levantó la mirada, viendo a la pelinegra mirar hacia atrás sin dejar de correr y él la imitó, observando al hombre salir a luchar nuevamente aunque sus ropas se veían en peor estado.

Varios estallidos ocurrían y más gritos se escuchaban, dejándolo confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

Ese hombre peleaba, peleaba como si no existiera un mañana, atacando brutalmente a sus enemigos para derribarlos y seguir con su camino, mandándolos a volar con una potente patada, así como sus manos brillaron antes de lanzarles unas extrañas luces que los hicieron estallar. Lo vio moverse rápidamente hacia una gran esfera, tomándola con sus brazos para alcanzar rápidamente a la mujer.

-Son muchos- le dijo, frunciendo el ceño al observar detrás de él y notar, a la lejanía, una gran variedad de puntos que se acercaban.

Por fin pudo verlo realmente, con un cabello igual de oscuro que el de la mujer, mas sus ropas se veían en muy mal estado y claramente tenía una gran cantidad de heridas.

-¿Qué haremos?- preguntó ella y vio al sujeto detenerse, girándose antes de soltar un potente grito y una gigantesca luz desde sus manos cuando esos puntos revelaron ser más de esos extraños individuos.

La explosión fue gigantesca, así que se aferró a la mujer, sintiendo que lo apretaban y se sintió más seguro.

Pero lo soltaron, vio cuando lo acercaban a esa enorme esfera y lo introducían allí, con la puerta cerrándose y con la ventana siendo la única forma de verlos.

Unas suaves expresiones le sonrieron mientras le decían algo, mas no podía comprender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Sólo veía que la mujer estaba muy preocupada pues seguía mirándolo con angustia, así como el hombre se veía serio a pesar de sonreírle ligeramente.

En ese momento, más de esos extraños enemigos llegaron.

Gokū se despertó de golpe, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa para ver al oscuro techo, sin saber qué pensar por lo que acababa de soñar.

Le tomó unos segundos, pero su respiración volvió a la normalidad mientras se sentaba en el colchón, observando la habitación y las ventanas que estaban cubiertas por unas claras cortinas. Giró su rostro a la derecha, viendo que su pelirroja seguía durmiendo pacíficamente y razón por la que no hizo movimientos bruscos para salir de la cama, evitando despertarla mientras salía del cuarto.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de baño, encendiendo la luz para lavarse la cara. Se enjuagó un par de veces, sintiendo que el agua lo ayudaba a relajarse, y se tomó su tiempo para secarse el rostro, levantando la mirada para dar con el espejo y verse fijamente.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué otra vez soñaba con lo mismo?

No lo entendía, no recordaba alguna vez haber vivido algo así. No conocía a esas personas.

¿Entonces por qué siente una extraña presión en su pecho y garganta al recordar sus imágenes?

Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza y volvió a mirarse al espejo, abriendo los ojos sorprendido por darse cuenta de que el peinado de aquel hombre…

Se lavó los dientes, volvió a su habitación y, con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, sacó sus ropas para llevárselas a la sala de estar, donde se cambió rápidamente antes de salir de la casa que Bulma les había regalado para que vivieran allí mientras estaban en el mundo de Erza.

El mundo de Erza. Sonrió ligeramente al recordar que apenas el día anterior finalmente habían encontrado a sus más viejos amigos y los llevaron de regreso al gremio, aunque llegaron bastante tarde y, luego de una pequeña fiesta donde se repartieron puñetazos y patadas hasta que su novia los noqueó a todos mientras ordenaba que se comportaran, cada uno se despidió, listos para dormir y empezar nuevamente al día siguiente.

Sintió el aire fresco acariciarlo y llenar sus pulmones, observando el horizonte y concluyendo en que dentro de poco saldría el sol.

Era un nuevo día.

Así que quizá era un buen momento para una pequeña práctica.

Todo sea por mejorar y ver dónde estaban sus límites.

O quizá era aquella frase que dijo el hombre antes de que esa esfera en donde estaba finalmente empezara a alejarse.

A su mente volvió el rostro de la mujer preocupada, recordando cómo le pedían seguir vivo mientras más enemigos llegaban. Así como una palabra que no comprendió.

Kakarotto.


	6. Un nuevo inicio

¡Hola nuevamente, fieles admiradores xD!

Naaah. Ya en serio, mis queridos lectores, disculpen la tardanza pero tengo como prioridad mis estudios, así que muchas veces no cuento con el tiempo que me gustaría.

Pero no estamos aquí para ver mis excusas, sino para leer otro episodio de esta historia. Y hablando de episodios...

 **La razón por la que el capítulo anterior fue tan corto, se debe a que el enfoque principal era el sueño que tuvo Gokū. Era demasiado difícil poder extender más esa escena sin ir directamente a detalles más grandes y que no concordarían con lo que tengo planeado más adelante. Porque habrán más escenas de Gokū con esos sueños y poco a poco podrá ir recordando más. Además, si continuaba el episodio ya se hubiera perdido el enfoque principal, el cual era lo que Gokū recordaba del planeta Vegeta.**

 **Pero bueno. Hablando ya del capítulo de hoy. Recomiendo leer otra vez el capítulo anterior pues este episodio se desarrolla en el mismo día y solo así entenderían mi pobre intento de comedia.**

Es todo por mi parte.

Los personajes de DB no me pertenecen, son propiedad del Maestro Toriyama, así como los de FT pertenecen al señor Mashima.

 **Continuamos!**

* * *

La luz del sol que se filtró a través de las ventanas hizo a la joven pelirroja fruncir ligeramente el ceño, girándose hacia un lado para acurrucarse una vez más y tratar de soñar nuevamente. Mas eso sería imposible al ya haberse despertado.

Con un pequeño suspiro, la maga terminó de abrir los ojos, esperando ver a su novio dormido en una enorme tranquilidad a la que ella le tendría una sana envidia.

Así que se sorprendió al no verlo en la cama.

El sueño y ligero cansancio que traían el recién despertar desaparecieron por completo, y fue reemplazado por una sensación de curiosidad y un ligero temor.

¿Dónde está Gokū? ¿Quizá se despertó antes? ¿O algo le pasó? ¿Algún mago enemigo se habrá infiltrado y lo atacó? No debería haber razones por las que su novio encontrara eso difícil.

¡¿Pero y si fueron un grupo de enemigos?! ¡¿Cómo demonios había pasado eso sin que ella se despierte?! ¡Seguramente lo amordazaron y así él no pudo despertarla!

¡Gokū estaba en problemas!

-¡Gokū!- gritó la maga desesperada al atravesar la puerta de su cuarto en pijamas, sosteniendo sus espadas para rebanar todo lo que tuviera en frente.

Una pequeña risa sonó para su sorpresa, con lo que la pelirroja desvió la mirada para ver a una pequeña rubia sentada en el respaldo de los muebles de la sala, observándola con clara diversión.

-Maestra Mavis…- susurró sorprendida antes de sentir un escalofrío.

Si la primera maestra ha venido para reclutarla… ¡Entonces eso quería decir que Gokū estaba en peligro extremo!

Mavis se quedó en silencio y una pequeña gota le resbaló por la nuca al ver a Erza regresar apresurada a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con fuerza y escuchando fuertes estruendos.

Finalmente la entrada volvió a abrirse, revelando a una maga cargando una enorme cantidad de espadas, mazos, lanzas y cualquier cosa que pudiera ser considerada un arma en sus manos. Erza estaba armada hasta los dientes con una banda blanca en la frente, pintura de guerra en las mejillas y una determinación ilimitada.

-Esto… ¿Erza…?-

La maga se acercó con pasos medidos, viéndose muy seria – Lamento la demora, primera Maestra. Estoy lista-

-Erza, creo que ha habido un…-

El sonido del timbre de la casa interrumpió las palabras de la primera maestra, con ambas mujeres girándose para que sea la dueña del hogar quien se acercara para abrir la puerta.

Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Wendy, Charle, Gray y Juvia se veían de muy buen humor al saludar con una sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días, Er…!-

-¡LLEGAN TARDE!- les gritó con fuerza, dejándolos petrificados cuando eran arrastrados a la sala – ¡Debemos elaborar ya el plan de rescate!-

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió Gray al escuchar la palabra 'rescate' – Erza, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

-Han raptado a Gokū- les informó con seriedad mientras más gotas resbalaban por la nuca de Mavis.

-¡¿Qué dijo, Erza-san?!- se sorprendió Juvia.

-Gokū-san fue secuestrado…- murmuró Wendy, ya imaginando a su nuevo compañero ser torturado para revelar los secretos de Fairy Tail.

-¿Cómo sucedió esto?- volvió a preguntar Gray con enorme seriedad.

-Es mi culpa- se lamentó Erza – Él estaba a mi lado cuando se lo llevaron- sus puños se cerraron – No pude protegerlo cuando me necesitó-

Natsu bajó la mirada, sintiendo que su ceño se fruncía en enojo. Otra vez se repetía el mismo suceso, pero era su gran amiga quien lo estaba viviendo. Su nuevo amigo estaba en problemas y ellos debían ayudarlo, de lo contrario…

¡No! ¡No iba a permitir que ocurra de nuevo!

-¡Vamos por él!- les urgió Natsu con los puños ya encendidos.

-¡Natsu, no podemos salir tan temerariamente!- comentó el mago de hielo.

-¡Cuánto más nos tardemos, será peor para él!- exclamó el hijo de Igneel – ¡No dejaré que pase otra vez!-

Esas palabras dolieron para Gray y Lucy, por lo que les era imposible no recordar aquel suceso con Erza.

-Juvia cree que debemos salir cuanto antes- dijo ella con seriedad – Un plan puede ser elaborado en el camino-

-¡Juvia y Natsu tienen razón, Erza!- concedió Lucy – ¡Gokū nos está esperando ahora!-

-Sí… él me está esperando- se dijo a sí misma antes de ver al frente – ¡Vamos!-

Todos asintieron con enorme seriedad – ¡Sí!-

Mavis se quedó en silencio al verlos salir corriendo con un grito de guerra.

Los magos salieron al exterior, justo a tiempo para encontrarse a un Saiyajin que finalmente regresaba a su casa.

-¡Gokūuuu!- gritó Lucy, sin detener sus pasos hasta abrazar con fuerza a un muy sorprendido guerrero por semejante recibimiento.

Y puede que sea molesto ver a una mujer abrazar a SU novio, pero Erza se olvidaba de eso al verlo de vuelta en su hogar.

Todos se acercaron rápidamente para observar a su compañero. Sus ropas estaban claramente desgastadas y sucias, con algunos cortes en la tela y varios rasguños en su piel.

Se notaba que Gokū había luchado por su vida.

-Gokū-san, Juvia quiere saber cómo logró volver-

-¿Qué?- se confundió él.

-Gokū-san, ¿Lo torturaron?- preguntó Wendy – ¿Lo llevaron hasta el límite para hablar de Fairy Tail?-

-¡Aye, Gokū no dijo nada!- confirmó Happy al volar.

-Se lo reconozco, sobrevivir a una tortura y luchar para volver a casa es algo increíble- admitió Charle con una pequeña sonrisa.

Todos esos comentarios no hicieron otra cosa que confundir más al pobre guerrero, quien sentía que se perdía más cuando los demás mencionaban que seguramente había derrotado al maestro enemigo y había colonizado sus tierras en nombre de Fairy Tail.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Gray al verlo así.

El Saiyajin simplemente sonrió a una pregunta por fin con sentido – Sí, ya estoy acostumbrado-

¿Ya estaba acostumbrado a ser secuestrado y luchar por su vida para derrotar al maestro y seguir colonizando para elevar más el nombre de Fairy Tail?

A Wendy le brillaron los ojos como estrellas -¡Gokū-san, increíble!-

Y Juvia estuvo completamente de acuerdo con la Dragon Slayer del cielo.

-Vamos, no es para tanto- trató de restarle importancia al asunto mientras pasaba su mano por detrás de la cabeza.

Solamente había sido un calentamiento. Realmente no era nada del otro mundo.

Iba a dar un paso más, pero entonces recordó que su rubia compañera no lo había soltado – Lucy…-

-Por favor, ten más cuidado- le pidió al verlo a los ojos y tratar de sumergirse en los oscuros orbes de un pelinegro que entendía que se habían preocupado por él.

Así que le sonrió y le acarició los cabellos mientras su voz acariciaba con ternura su nombre – Gracias, Lucy-

La maga estelar casi se desmaya, mas fue sostenida por la pequeña Wendy mientras el guerrero se sorprendía por esa reacción y prefería terminar de estirar su cuerpo pues se sentía un poco cansado.

Y eso ciertamente mantenía tranquilo a Natsu por no haber vivido un episodio como el de Erza una vez más. Verlo tan tranquilo luego de una noche entera peleando por su vida era algo que lo aliviaba, pero también lo emocionaba mucho. ¡Ya tenía deseos de pelear contra él y ver cuáles eran sus fuerzas! ¡Debía ser como enfrentar a un ejército de un solo hombre!

-Moete Kita Zo-

El Saiyajin entonces se percató de la expresión de su novia. Erza se mantenía tranquila, mas unas pequeñas lágrimas parecían amenazar con salir por la enorme felicidad de verlo regresar a su lado.

Podía verlo enfrentando a hordas de enemigos con una enorme determinación en su mirada mientras gritaba que nada iba a detenerlo de volver con su pelirroja. Podía imaginarlo batallando contra el maestro enemigo con enorme agotamiento y recordar la expresión feliz de la maga para recargarse de fuerzas y seguir luchando hasta vencer.

Podía verlo en la cima de los cuerpos amontonados de sus enemigos, herido hasta el extremo y haciendo un último esfuerzo para clavar una bandera con el símbolo de Fairy Tail.

Así que dejó todas sus armas a un lado y se acercó para tomarlo de sus ropas y besarlo con una enorme necesidad.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!- gritaron ambos varones al mismo tiempo, observando atónitos la escena y desmayándose en el acto mientras Happy se descojonaba de la risa.

Lucy apretó los dientes con envidia, los ojos de Wendy se volvieron espirales y Juvia solo desvió la mirada con un enorme sonrojo para no interferir en tan privado momento, aunque después miró de reojo al Saiyajin.

Varios, varios minutos después…

Era un nuevo día en el gremio de magos, Fairy Tail. Las aves cantaban, la gente trabajaba y nuestros magos preferidos se encargaban de agarrarse a golpes como cualquier otro día.

O así sería, sino fuera porque Erza entró y los noqueó a todos por ponerse a pelear en lugar de hacer sus trabajos.

-Erza no ha cambiado- dijo Cana al terminar su tercer barril del día y pasar al cuarto – Pero ya nos hacía falta algo de disciplina-

Mira no supo qué decirle, así que solo sonrió con una gota resbalando por su nuca.

Mas la albina mayor reconocía que su bebedora amiga tenía razón. Ahora que Erza había vuelto, el ambiente había empezado a sentirse otra vez completo.

Le dolió recordar un poco las expresiones de sus amigos en aquellos días, con todos andando cabizbajos por la pérdida de una de sus magas más queridas. Varios ni siquiera quisieron creer que era cierto, entre ellos estaba Natsu, quien incluso se fue a buscarla durante unos meses en compañía de Lucy y Gray pues ninguno quería aceptarlo.

" _-¡Está viva! ¡Erza está viva!- gritó un colérico mago de fuego cuando vio la lápida que le hicieron a Titania"_

Sí, habían sido tiempos duros. Pero eso los ayudó a crecer como personas y ahora eran recompensados con el regreso de la pelirroja y, en el caso de la albina, también con su hermanita.

Qué agradable era ver a Lisanna caminar por los pasillos de su hogar, no sabía cuánto extrañaba ese ambiente hasta que la volvió a ver y no fue capaz de reprimir sus lágrimas.

Con el regreso de ambas, su familia estaba completa una vez más.

¡Y vaya que la pelirroja había traído a alguien muy interesante!

-¡Buenos días, Mira!- le saludó justamente su nuevo compañero, quien cargaba los cuerpos inconscientes de Natsu y Gray, y los colocaba en la barra mientras Happy parecía tratar de contener la risa, cosa que le hizo pensar a la albina que algo curioso había pasado esa mañana.

Así que preguntó – ¿Qué pasó?-

Gokū simplemente negó con la cabeza y una expresión confundida. Realmente no tenía la menor idea de porqué es que sus dos amigos se desmayaron de la nada.

Mira se sintió confundida, por lo que le preguntó al exceed – Happy, ¿Qué pasó?-

El gato simplemente soltó una diminuta risa – Natsu y Gray son débiles-

-¿Ah?-

Eso fue aún más confuso para ella y no le gustó quedarse con la duda.

¡Ella era Mirajane Strauss! ¡La mujer que conocía todos y cada uno de los secretos de cada mago del gremio! ¡Sabía perfectamente que Gray trataba de no usar sus calzoncillos de conejitos, salvo que sea una ocasión especial! ¡Que Lucy se había comprado un nuevo juego de lencería para seducir a Gokū! ¡O que Gajeel usaba el delineador de Levy cuando la enana no se fijaba! ¡Nada se le escapaba!

Así que esto era un golpe muy duro.

-¡¿Qué?!- escuchó a Cana exclamar – ¡¿Gokū fue secuestrado?!-

-Sí- afirmó Lucy con seriedad y preocupación al ver el estado en el que regresó su compañero – Un grupo de magos oscuros lo raptó y lo torturaron para que dijera todo lo que sabía sobre Fairy Tail-

La albina inmediatamente miró al pelinegro, quien se veía con la sonrisa de siempre para no preocupar a sus amigos por el daño físico y psicológico que tuvo que atravesar para regresar con ellos. De verdad que era alguien único.

Pero eso solo incrementaría su interés por él.

Mira se acercó a ambas jóvenes para escuchar mejor y poder participar en la conversación.

Mientras que Gokū…

-Buenos días, Gokū-nii- le saludó Romeo con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola!- respondió con su clásico gesto de la mano tanto al joven como a su padre – ¿Cómo están?-

-Algo cansado por la paliza de ayer- dijo Macao con una expresión agotada – Pero este viejo siempre puede con una ronda más-

El Saiyajin rio divertido y observó al más joven – ¿Ya estás listo, Romeo?-

El joven Conbolt asintió con una sonrisa confiada – ¡Sí!-

Ambos emprendieron camino hacia la entrada del gremio, mas entonces…

-¡Nii-chan!- se escuchó una muy aguda voz, con lo que ambos se giraron para ver a la pequeña Asuka correr hacia el guerrero y aferrarse a sus piernas – ¡Dijiste que me llevarías a tu entrenamiento hoy!-

-¡Oh, es cierto!- le sonrió mientras la cargaba y la ponía en sus hombros para mirar a los padres de la joven – ¿Está bien?-

-Aún si dijéramos que no, seguramente se escaparía para ir contigo- comentó Alzack divertido.

-Ten cuidado- le pidió su madre, con la pequeña sonriendo animada.

-¡Síiiiii!-

Los tres emprendieron camino.

Hasta que Happy abofeteó a Natsu con un pescado – ¡Natsu!-

-¡Aaaah!- se quejó – Happy, ¡¿Qué cojones te pasa?!-

-Gokū se va a entrenar- le comentó el exceed pues sería imposible para él no saber que a su padre adoptivo le interesaba mucho conocer la fuerza de su nuevo integrante.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Dónde está?!-

-Se acaba de ir-

Natsu se levantó rápidamente, le pegó un golpe en el estómago a Gray y se largó de allí.

El stripper de hielo se despertó abruptamente y no perdió el tiempo para seguir a su idiota mejor amigo – ¡Bastardo!-

Al cabo de unos momentos, ya eran cinco personas y un gato los que caminaban, o volaban, por la ciudad.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Gray pues no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando y solo había seguido a Natsu para devolverle el golpe. Cuando lo hizo, Gokū les dijo que también podían acompañarlos si querían, cosa a la que el mago de fuego sonrió emocionado.

-Estamos yendo a las afueras- les comentó el hijo de Macao – A la segunda sede de Fairy Tail-

-¿Segunda sede?-

Así fue como ambos se enteraron que, durante los años en los que no estuvieron activos, el nombre del gremio empezó a decaer por la falta de sus magos más capaces, por lo que su popularidad fue disminuyendo y cada vez menos trabajos les llegaban.

También les hizo saber que tuvieron que dejar la sede en el centro de la ciudad por un problema con otro gremio que les quitó su edificio principal y no les quedó de otra más que ir a los exteriores. Por fortuna, cuando Erza volvió, Macao le cedió el puesto de maestra y la pelirroja también se encargó de devolverle el orden a todo lo demás.

-Ellos dos hicieron solamente hicieron misiones de clase S para ganar el dinero y devolverle el prestigio a Fairy Tail-

Y ya que Erza era la maestra en aquel momento, fue la pelirroja quien aceptó a Gokū como miembro y lo catalogó como mago clase S aunque él realmente no era un mago.

Además de hacer escarmentar a los desgraciados que les quitaron el edificio principal. Así que ahora Fairy Tail tenía dos sedes.

-Y vamos a los exteriores ahora- les dijo cuando llegaron y veían una gran cantidad de cajas dejadas en la entrada.

Eran varias cosas para asimilar para los otros dos, por lo que se quedaron algo descolocados cuando vieron a Romeo y a Gokū sostener una caja cada uno, este último sin dejar de sujetar a la pequeña Asuka sobre sus hombros.

-¡Muy bien, vamos a empezar!- animó el Saiyajin.

-¡Sí!- respondió el joven.

-¿Qué van a hacer?- se preguntaron ambos, hasta que escucharon al guerrero decirles que también empezaran a cargar los paquetes.

-¿Qué es esto?- se cuestionó Natsu cuando él y Gray inspeccionaban las cajas.

-Es… ¿Leche?-

Y ambos solamente se apresuraron a seguirlos cuando Gokū dijo – ¡Adelante!-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado.

 **¡AHORA SEÑORES! ¡Es momento para que hablen!**

Si bien hay varias mujeres que muestran interés en Gokū, solo una de ellas será una verdadera adversaria para Erza y serán ustedes quienes van a decidir.

Lo que sucede es que, por más que pueda ser entretenido ver este medio Harem, también tengo que ver la forma en la que pueda avanzar la trama y dar desarrollo a los personajes. Ahora, aunque hemos visto que Gokū en el futuro está casado con Erza y ya tienen dos hermosos hijos, nadie sabe si acaso, en su estadía en Fairy Tail, hubieron sucesos que dejaron abierto otro posible romance para Gokū y tendrán una culminación en el arco de las guerras del Apocalipsis para confirmar si esta historia era un Harem muy tardado, si acaso un triángulo amoroso o simplemente una historia de amor entre Gokū y Erza.

Así que serán ustedes quienes decidirán quién será la maga que tendrá su oportunidad. Y sus opciones son:

Lucy, Mirajane, Juvia o Wendy (¡No le temo a la ONU! :v)

Son personajes que comprendo mejor y puedo dominar para darles desarrollo como hice con Erza, así que por eso las doy como opciones para no comprometer la calidad del Fic a corto, mediano y largo plazo.

Sin más que decir, les dejo el avance a cargo de **Gokū** y Natsu.

Un saludo!

* * *

 **-¡Hola, soy Gokū! ¡Vamos, Natsu, yo también quiero pelear!-**

-¡Moete Kita Zo!-

 **-El próximo capítulo será: "¡Gokū vs Natsu!" ¡No se lo pierdan!-**


	7. ¡Gokū vs Natsu!

Saludos, aquí Fremy. Seguro nadie me conoce, quizá solo los lectores más antiguos de A-chan. (Él me menciona en su perfil)

Por problemas personales, A-chan no puede publicar el episodio. Y como Dragox no tiene acceso a su cuenta, me pidió subir el archivo y poner esta nota:

* * *

 **Anuncio:**

 **Hola, queridos lectores. Ha pasado un tiempo, lo sé, y me disculpo por la larga espera. Hablaría sobre el asunto, pero es algo muy personal que realmente prefiero guardarme. Así que quisiera ir directo al punto.**

 **Estoy buscando a alguien que pueda hacerme el favor de traducir la primera temporada al inglés, ya que no cuento con el tiempo para hacerlo yo mismo. Algunos usuarios me preguntaron si acaso podría hacerlo para que así pudieran leerlo sin problemas, pues no todos hablamos español. Lo apreciaría mucho. Espero sus respuestas.**

 **I'm looking for someone who can translate the first season to the English Language, cause I can't do it myself for a cuestion of time. Some users asked me if I can translate the story so they can read it without problems, because not all of us can speak Spanish. I will appreciate it and I'm looking for your responses.**

 **Es todo, gracias.**

* * *

Pero de mi parte no es todo. Tengo algunos comentarios para esos hijos de puta que no saben captar una broma con el asunto de Wendy del episodio anterior y se pusieron a putear a A-chan con sus mensajitos sobre pedofilia y anormalidad.

A ver si pueden hacerle al mundo un favor y dejan de ser tan imbéciles.

Él también me dijo que en este episodio iba a colocar un añadido sobre la música, quiere sus comentarios respecto a eso. Más que nada los comentarios de la gente que lo sigue desde la primera temporada. Del asunto del harem no me dijo nada.

Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation y Hiro Mashima.

* * *

-¿Qué es esto?- se cuestionó Natsu cuando él y Gray inspeccionaban las cajas.

-Es… ¿Leche?-

Y ambos solo se apresuraron a seguirlos cuando Gokū dijo – ¡Adelante!-

Mientras tanto, en el gremio…

Los magos continuaban bebiendo tranquilamente y charlando entre ellos por los trabajos que habían realizado, o aquellos que pensaban hacer por la recompensa.

-¿Es en serio?- dijo una Lucy muy sorprendida por lo que oían de la pelirroja.

Erza asintió en la barra, junto a Mira, la rubia y Cana, por supuesto disfrutando de su clásico pastel de fresa.

-Cuando vinimos aquí, Fairy Tail había perdido casi todo su prestigio- les aclaró mientras Juvia, Wendy y Charle se acercaban para formar parte de la conversación – Lo único que quedaba eran los rumores de que anteriormente teníamos magos muy fuertes, los cuales desaparecieron repentinamente-

Para ninguna de ellas resultaba ser una sorpresa. Es decir, los más fuertes realmente habían ido a la isla para el examen de ascenso de rango y ninguno de ellos se había esperado, ni planeado, pasar congelados varios años allí.

Es más, mientras habían estado regresando, ya una vez en el puerto, el Maestro y Gildarts fueron quienes se le acercaron a Erza para preguntarle sobre la situación actual del gremio, pues era impensable que no hubiera ninguna consecuencia por haber desaparecido durante ese tiempo. Y con eso ambos se enteraron de la cruel realidad que pasaron en aquellos días.

Fairy Tail se había reducido a un gremio de tercera clase al que casi no le llegaban ofertas o trabajos, ya que la falta de los magos más capaces se había empezado a notar desde el primer momento por más que los demás hicieran el esfuerzo por tratar de mantener el nivel. Así fue durante varios años, con los ánimos cayendo inevitablemente al tener sus esperanzas de recuperar su vieja gloria esfumándose cada vez más.

Afortunadamente, para alegría de todos ellos, parecía ser que el cielo les sonreía pues de la nada Erza había 'revivido' y había traído consigo a una persona que en primera instancia les pareció bastante extraño, pero a la que aceptaron en el gremio por petición de Erza, quien les aseguró que sería un valioso miembro.

Y razón no le había faltado. Para sorpresa de todos ellos, ese joven desconocido había empezado a tomar trabajos sin descanso.

-Oye, Gokū- le llamó Gray mientras continuaban sus veloces trotes por la ciudad – ¿Pero que acaso no descansaste?-

El Saiyajin no bajó el ritmo, pero sí se tomó la molestia de girar su rostro para observar a sus compañeros, quienes de la nada se habían sentido ligeramente sorprendidos pues les parecía que el pelinegro había perdido un poco de alegría.

Y eso les hizo entender que había algo más detrás de todo eso.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó el usuario de hielo.

-Erza estaba triste- les aclaró cuando finalmente salían hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad y empezaban a acercarse para dejar la leche en diferentes casas.

Jamás se le iba a olvidar la expresión de su pelirroja cuando vio el estado en el que había quedado su hogar y el de todos sus amigos. Ver a Erza lamentarse por no haber sido capaz de regresar antes para evitar la abrupta caída de Fairy Tail fue algo que ciertamente le molestó mucho. Solo le hacía falta recordar cuando Krillin había muerto, cómo es que él le había dejado ir de regreso al gimnasio del torneo por su esfera cuando ya tenía un mal presentimiento.

Sí, en aquellos momentos, mientras Titania declaraba que haría todo lo posible por remediar algo que ella pudo haber evitado de haber estado presente, Gokū se había visto a sí mismo volando en la nube mientras juraba venganza por lo que le hicieron a su más grande amigo. Y luego de ver que nadie allí le reclamó nada a su pelirroja y le aclararon que no debía sentirse culpable, el guerrero tomó una decisión.

Ese día se juró que no descansaría hasta que Erza recuperara el hogar que ella recordaba.

-Gokū tomaba hasta ocho trabajos antes de irse por unos días y regresar por más- la maga sonrió enternecida.

" _-Necesitas un descanso- le urgió ella luego de tres semanas a ese ritmo diario pues incluso ella, que también había estado haciendo una enorme variedad de trabajos para recuperar prestigio, se había dado cuenta de que su novio no estaba descansando correctamente._

 _Y un día cualquiera, con el rostro lleno de sudor por el esfuerzo que hizo para mantener ese ritmo por ya más de dos meses, Gokū le sonrió como si nada – No te preocupes, Erza, ya verás que muy pronto Fairy Tail volverá a la cima-"_

Ninguna de ellas supo qué pensar cuando vieron que los ojos de la poderosa Titania parecieron cristalizarse un poco sin perder esa alegre sonrisa – Tonto-

Las jóvenes se miraron entre ellas un momento. Algo había cambiado en Erza, si bien era la misma maga estricta y de buen corazón que recordaban perfectamente, ahora mismo podían ver que aquel largo viaje que hizo al mundo de Gokū tuvo unas enormes consecuencias. No solo porque la pelirroja en ese momento era mayor que ellas al no haberse congelado temporalmente, sino porque sus expresiones, sus miradas, esas ligeras sonrisas y unos ojos mucho más agudos y honestos les decían que habían muchas cosas que todos ellos se perdieron.

Y eso fue lo que motivó a Cana a preguntar.

-Bueno, vamos a lo bueno. ¿Cómo es Gokū en la cama?-

Todas allí enrojecieron de golpe, salvo Mira y la misma castaña, pues esa era una pregunta demasiado atrevida.

-¡Cana-san!- se sorprendió Wendy con gran vergüenza – ¡Eso es algo muy privado!-

-No me digas que no quieres saber- le sonrió coquetamente a la pequeña – Si ya estás en esa edad-

Wendy se quedó en silencio y sus manos jugaron nerviosas. Bueno, ciertamente el tema de la sexualidad es algo que de hecho es muy interesante, y si hubiera alguien que la ilustrara sobre aquello, sin tanta censura como lo hacía Charle, lo agradecería. ¡Pero de allí a indagar en la vida sexual de Erza era algo demasiado atrevido!

No importa cuánta curiosidad tenga, meterse en la vida de la pelirroja y ese extremadamente apuesto, amigable, valiente y sexy pelinegro no era algo que debería hacer. No importaba cuánto deseara saber cómo se sentía ver a una mujer lograr el orgasmo mientras su sensual compañero gruñía excitado por las paredes de la maga apretándolo de una manera tan deliciosa que sus caderas no podían hacer otra cosa más que incrementar la fuerza de sus embestidas hasta que…

Todas las jóvenes se quedaron en silencio mientras veían a la pequeña estar estática apreciando a la nada.

Y Lucy era la que podía hacerse una idea de lo que acababa de pasar – Esto… ¿Wendy?-

Nada. La pequeña de cabellos azules seguía observando la nada específica, pero vaya que todas se sorprendieron al ver una pequeña línea rojiza salir de su nariz.

-¡NOOOOO!- se lamentó Charle de rodillas mientras maldecía a todo ser viviente – ¡YA LA CORROMPIERON!-

La Exceed materializó sus alas y se llevó inmediatamente a la pequeña mientras murmuraba algo sobre un psicólogo.

Y entonces…

-Aham…- dijo Juvia con algo de nervios.

Erza carraspeó ligeramente antes de tomar un té, Mira terminó de servir unos vasos de agua y el silencio reinó entre todas ellas.

Porque ninguna es estúpida y saben perfectamente lo que acababa de pasar.

-Creo que despertamos a una bestia insaciable- comentó Cana y tanto Lucy como Juvia se ahogaron un momento con sus vasos.

Mira se tomó el rostro con su clásica sonrisa y Erza observó a la hija de Gildarts.

-Cana, tú pagarás el psicólogo-

-Ya sé, ya sé, me haré cargo- le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano – Pero no van a negar que Wendy ya se merecía las respuestas que tanto quiere-

Ninguna objetó nada en contra de eso. Comprendían a Charle y su deber como tutora de la más joven, para guiarla por el buen camino y todo eso, pero también reconocían que no era justo para la maga del cielo el que sus dudas no fueran resueltas. Es decir, sí, es algo que Charle prefiere que ignore de momento y por ello le oculta la mayor cantidad de contenido sensible que pueda, pero la gata también debe entender que este era un asunto que tarde o temprano debía llegar y que todos en su momento tratarían de la manera más responsable posible.

Desgraciadamente, Cana ya lanzó de cabeza a Wendy… ¿Pero es correcto decir eso?

Se supone que irían de a poco para que ella empiece a comprender ese tipo de asuntos, pero no había sido Cana quien le metió esas obvias fantasías que la pequeña se estuvo imaginando.

Todas ellas desviaron la mirada por donde Charle se la llevó y una pequeña gota les resbaló por la nuca.

Tal como dijo, habían despertado a una criatura insaciable.

-Después le pagaré todas las sesiones que quieran- aseguró Cana antes de mirar nuevamente a la pelirroja – Pero ahora quiero escuchar tu respuesta, Erza-

-¿Otra vez con eso?- preguntó esta vez Lucy.

-Vamos, ahora solo hay jóvenes responsables entre nosotras- le comentó al pasarle un brazo por los hombros a la rubia – Además, sé que todas ustedes se mueren de ganas por saber lo bestial que debe ser Gokū-

Erza se atragantó con su pastel.

-¡¿Be-Bestial?!- se sonrojó Juvia.

-Bueno, no lo sé- se sinceró la castaña – Pero algo me dice que debe ser una máquina imparable-

Y desgraciadamente todas ellas no pudieron detener su imaginación y ver a aquel joven de tan inocente expresión frunciendo el ceño por el placer que le daba su compañera mientras la embestía con furia y su boca no dejaba descansar a ninguno de sus pechos. Es más, eran capaces de jurar que podían ver a Erza retorcerse de placer bajo el cuerpo del pelinegro mientras sus uñas se aferraban a la espalda del chico y sus piernas envolvían su cintura para hacerlo ir más profundo.

Hasta la escuchaban gritando el nombre de Gokū mientras se dejaba llevar por el orgasmo.

-Debió ser intenso- concedió una agitada Lucy para vergüenza de Titania.

-Gokū-san es increíble- admitió una roja Juvia y la pelirroja sentía que la cabeza le hervía.

Mira vio fijamente a su buena amiga y se tomó el rostro una vez más – Lo esperas con ansias ¿No?-

-¡MIRA!- gritó Erza mientras las demás las observaban sorprendidas.

Lucy se inclinó ligeramente hacia la albina – Mira, ¿Qué quieres decir con…?-

Y todas ellas lo comprendieron, por lo que miraron inmediatamente a la pelirroja, quien en aquel momento, para su propia sorpresa, se sentía intimidada.

-Erza-san…-

" _No…"_

-…No nos digas…-

" _Basta"_

-…Que aún…-

" _¡No lo digan!"_

-…No te has cogido a Gokū-

De la nada, todos esos sentimientos subieron por el rostro de la maga, haciéndola enrojecer hasta el punto de igualar a sus escarlatas cabellos mientras finalmente estallaba.

-¡NO! ¡GOKŪ Y YO TODAVÍA NO TENEMOS SEXO!-

Y tan pronto como lo dijo, la maga se quedó en blanco antes de girarse y ver a todos sus amigos observarla atónitos.

Pero estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando vio a algunos acercarse a los cuerpos inertes del Maestro y Gildarts inconscientes en el suelo mientras Lisanna trataba de despertarlos.

Mientras tanto…

Nuestro guerrero caminaba tranquilamente para llegar finalmente a la segunda sede de Fairy tail, en donde se giró un momento para observar a sus compañeros arrastrar los pies para alcanzarlo.

Natsu y Gray se aferraban uno al otro para terminar de dar sus pasos mientras un sudoroso Romeo simplemente los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Sí, para él también había sido como un infierno al principio.

Gokū en aquel momento seguía jugando con la pequeña Asuka, a quien le sacaba unas carcajadas mientras revoloteaban y corría de a momentos con ella en sus hombros. Pero en un momento se detuvo para ver otra vez a los demás recostarse en el suelo para descansar.

-Eso fue horrible- dijo el mago de hielo, por supuesto que había pasado por algo peor al estar prácticamente desnudo y hasta el cuello de nieve en su infancia, pero el esfuerzo físico que había hecho solo para simplemente repartir leche a toda la gente de la ciudad era algo que sin duda le sorprendía

-Muy bien, con eso hemos terminado lo primero- comentó Gokū – No se desanimen, todavía falta mucho-

-Sí, Natsu- le dijo Happy mientras volaba muy tranquilamente – No seas vago-

-¡Para ti es fácil hablar!- se quejó el mago de fuego – ¡Tú solo has estado volando!-

-Vamos, no se pongan así- les calmó el Saiyajin con una tranquila expresión – ¿Qué tal si vamos a comer algo? Después de eso seguiremos con el entrenamiento-

La simple mención de comida hizo al de cabellos rosas ponerse de pie con ánimos renovados, del mismo modo en que Gray reconocía que algo de comer se le hacía muy necesario.

Con eso, emprendieron camino de regreso al gremio.

Algunos minutos después, todos ellos finalmente ingresaban al edificio principal solo para sorprenderse por el repentino silencio que había, así como vieron a la enorme cantidad de magos estrellados contra los muros y las mesas y sillas destruidas.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!- se sorprendió el mago de hielo – ¡¿Un ataque enemigo?!-

Natsu encendió sus puños con seriedad mientras Asuka se aferraba a las ropas de Gokū para protegerse. Romeo iba a preguntarse al pelinegro si acaso sabía lo que sucedía, pero verlo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Natsu y Gray avanzaban cuidadosamente para enfrentar al mago obscuro y retorcido que seguramente atacó a sus amigos e ingresaban a otra habitación, mientras lo hacían, Gokū, Romeo y Asuka se acercaban a unas mesas que claramente habían sido movidas a modo de simular un fuerte. El joven Conbolt se asomó y vio a su padre.

-¿Papá?-

Y la mirada llena de terror de este le confirmó sus sospechas.

-¡Romeo, ocúltate, hijo mío!-

Aquella otra habitación estalló y del humo salieron ambos jóvenes mientras eran perseguidos por un demonio escarlata que blandía sus espadas a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Vengan aquí!- vociferó Erza al lanzarles sus espadas y ocasionar más destrozos.

Oculto en el fuerte, Gokū se tomó un momento para hablar con el Maestro y Gildarts, quienes fueron los primeros en esconderse al ver a una pelirroja fuera de sí solo porque alguien hizo un comentario que no debió sobre un asunto del que no se debía hablar.

-¿Huh?- preguntó el guerrero con sus pensamientos hechos un nudo ante tal descripción.

-Solo detenla, Gokū-nii- le pidió el joven Conbolt pues juraría que no faltaba mucho para que el edificio se derrumbara.

Gokū suspiró y se acercó a los padres de Asuka para entregarles a la pequeña antes de finalmente salir de allí y ver cómo Natsu, Gray y Happy eran perseguidos por una maga que cambiaba constantemente de armadura para hacerlos trizas.

Él caminó muy tranquilamente hacia la barra, en donde Mira se mantenía oculta y le sorprendía el relajo del guerrero para saludarla y pedirle un pastel de fresa, el aroma del postre llegó a la nariz de la pelirroja, quien se detuvo inmediatamente para ver a su novio sentado en la barra hacerle un gesto.

En unos momentos más, cada mago en el lugar sentía que se les salían los ojos al ver cómo Gokū sentaba a Erza sobre sus piernas y le daba de comer el pastel mientras le acariciaba los cabellos y ella solo podía acurrucarse contra el pecho de su novio antes de abrazarlo con cariño.

Gokū ya recordaba cómo una vez su pelirroja se había frustrado bastante por un juego de puzzle contra Bulma. Una apuesta prácticamente perdida, dirían sus amigos pues era obvio que la Brief era una genio en toda la extensión de la palabra. La pobre Titania no había tenido ni una oportunidad y se vio vencida una y otra vez, pero su orgullo no le permitía ceder ante la clara diversión de Bulma al verse superior.

Al final, Erza le pidió a Gokū que le permitiera recostarse a su lado un momento pues la presencia de su compañero le resultaba enormemente tranquilizadora, siempre que no la hiciera rabiar antes. Así que ambos se quedaron en el césped de aquel día viendo las nubes en el cielo antes de que Bulma le ofreciera un pedazo de pastel por haberse dejado llevar en el juego, pero que, como de todas formas ella resultó ganadora, debía cumplir con el castigo.

Erza debía quedarse sentada en las piernas del guerrero mientras este la alimentaba como a una niña.

Al principio, la pelirroja se exaltó notablemente por la simple idea, pero luego su compañero tenía que decir que a él no le importaba darle de comer ya que no veía nada malo, cosa que le sacó una gota a la pelirroja y razón por la que Bulma aprovechó el momento para decir que, de haber perdido ella, hubiera cumplido pues era parte de su orgullo.

Y vaya que Erza se había tragado el suyo, pues simplemente sentía cómo su rostro enrojecía cada vez más mientras el guerrero le daba los bocados y los demás solo podían quedarse a mirar como unos chismosos.

Pero solo hizo falta una de sus famosas miradas para que salieran corriendo mientras se cubrían las partes nobles y les dejaban algo de privacidad.

Y fue ese momento de privacidad, que no revelaremos aún, el que hizo a Erza decirse que tal vez dejar que Gokū la consintiera de vez en cuando no era algo tan malo.

Así que ahora está más tranquila, porque recuerda aquella charla y puede sonreír de nuevo mientras degusta el sabor de su postre favorito.

-No sabía que Erza fuera tan dócil- pero solo hizo falta el comentario de Lucy en otro lado y el infierno se desató de nuevo.

Largos y tediosos minutos después…

Todos los magos se hallaban en la segunda sede de Fairy Tail, pues el edificio principal finalmente cedió y ahora mismo el Maestro derramaba lágrimas por la multa del desastre causado y el costo de las reparaciones, las cuales seguramente iban a tardar un par de meses, pues se dijo que al menos aprovecharía el momento para hacer una remodelación y mejora del edificio principal.

Cada uno de ellos se mantenía en silencio mientras acomodaban las mesas de la segunda sede y hacía un esfuerzo para mantener sus ojos alejados de la pelirroja que los observaba como un león hambriento viendo carne fresca a la cual hacer trizas ante un mal movimiento.

Un escalofrío los recorrió a todos por el miedo. Bueno, casi a todos…

Varios allí simplemente observaban a Gokū acomodar todo con un rostro muy tranquilo, cosa sencilla pues él no sufrió ninguna paliza y, cuando tuvieron que marchar a la segunda sede, ambos caminaron tranquilamente por las calles mientras todos los demás eran forzados a llevar algunas cosas por una maga claramente molesta con ellos.

¿Se podían enojar con Gokū? No, él no tenía la culpa de nada. ¿Pero podían sentir una sana envidia por la forma en la que era tratado? Sí, sería algo normal.

Después de todo, en palabras de los demás, Gokū era el consentido de Erza.

Al cabo de unos minutos todo estaba en su lugar, Mira atendía a los explotados magos. Cana se hallaba en la enfermería, pero no por recibir una paliza…

La castaña se relamía los labios mientras veía el suculento cuerpo de la rubia desmayada en la cama. Lucy casi sufre un infarto cuando Erza la escuchó y desató el infierno otra vez, llamándola exclusivamente a ella antes de ocasionar más destrozos. La pobre se había asustado demasiado, pero bueno, ahora mismo la solidaria hija de Gildarts iba a darle algo más placentero para recordar.

A su lado, en otra cama, Charle observaba con horror la escena mientras hacía un esfuerzo por cubrirle los ojos a una Wendy inconsciente.

En aquel momento, en las afueras de la segunda sede, Gokū se acercaba a unos magos que se miraban con cólera.

-¡Eres un imbécil, flamitas!-

-¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito stripper?!-

-¡La verdad, bastardo de fuego!-

El pelinegro llegó con tranquilidad y se sentó al lado de ambos, quienes se olvidaron de su clásica pelea para notar que su nuevo compañero los veía con algo de diversión.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el Fullbuster.

-Es solo que Erza tenía razón. Ustedes de verdad parecen buenos amigos-

Ambos magos se miraron un momento. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Gokū? ¿Se había vuelto loco? ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría concebir tal idea?

No dijeron nada y eso al parecer fue peor pues el guerrero sonrió ligeramente antes de ponerse de pie y observarlos.

-¡Natsu, vamos a pelear!- le dijo con emoción.

Y eso bastó para que todo pasara a segundo plano para el mago de fuego, quien se puso de pie inmediatamente con los puños en flamas.

¡Oh, sí! ¡Finalmente había llegado la hora! Desde que la maestra Mavis dijo que él aparentemente era alguien realmente fuerte, y luego Erza lo confirmó, el Dragon Slayer se moría de ganas por poner a prueba a su nuevo amigo.

Rápidamente la noticia alcanzó a los oídos de todos los demás, no con algo de miedo porque Erza se pusiera en contra de la idea, pero como eso no sucedió cada uno también salió un momento para presenciar el combate, incluido Gajeel, quien estaba a punto de salir con Levy a otro lugar, pero bien se dijo que podrían darse un momento y ver en primera fila cómo le parten la cara a Salamander.

Levy no dijo nada con ver la sádica sonrisa del Dragon Slayer de hierro, pero al menos sería capaz de apreciar algo de la habilidad de su nuevo compañero y sabe que esa es la otra razón por la que Gajeel quería ver la pelea.

 **[DBS – Fierce Battle Against a Mighty Force]**

Gildarts, el Maestro y Laxus estaban en el segundo piso mientras observaban por una ventana.

Ambos ya se hallaban separados por unos cuantos metros, los puños de Natsu estaban encendidos mientras sus ojos observaban al pelinegro mantenerse haciendo unos pequeños estiramientos. Gokū sonreía ligeramente y se le notaba algo animado, quizá porque aquellos que ya lo conocían entendían que el muchacho se veía intrigado por la fuerza de aquel al que describían como su mago más explosivo.

Varios se encontraban expectantes pues ninguno sabía qué esperar de aquel muchacho. La verdad es que nunca lo han visto en sus trabajos más difíciles, y no está de más recordar las palabras de Erza sobre el poder de su compañero. Por lo que todos eran capaces de hacerse a la idea de que era fuerte, pero vaya que su atención fue llamada en el momento en que Gokū finalmente se puso en posición y cada uno se sintió ligeramente sorprendido al ver que aquella inocente mirada había cambiado a una mucho más filosa y decidida.

El Dragon Slayer de hierro entrecerró los ojos al ver aquel cambio en el guerrero.

Un ligero aire de intimidación pareció correr y enfriar ligeramente a los magos, sus miradas no se despegaban de los dos encarándose mutuamente mientras la seria mirada de Gokū contrastaba una vez más con lo que ellos recordaban haber visto en todo el tiempo que lo conocían.

Los cabellos de ambos se mecían ligeramente y el mago de fuego empezaba a sentir un pequeño cosquilleo interno al ser consciente de que la mirada de su nuevo compañero estaba totalmente centrada en él.

-Abuelo…- dijo Laxus con seriedad e intriga.

-Sí- el maestro asintió – Ese joven es fuerte-

Natsu fue el primero en moverse al lanzarse hacia el frente y dar un salto mientras las flamas incrementaban su tamaño.

-¡Karyū no Tekken!-

Gokū dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y esquivó el ataque, el cual causó un repentino estallido de polvo y rocas mientras el de cabellos rosas se lanzaba a través de este y volvía a la carga.

Un nuevo puñetazo vino y esta vez el Saiyajin lo bloqueó con su antebrazo izquierdo antes de ver cómo Natsu se aferraba a esa parte de él para levantar sus piernas rodeadas en flamas.

-¡Karyū no Kagitsume!- una veloz patada descendente fue dirigida hacia la cabeza del pelinegro, quien volvió a bloquear el ataque con su brazo libre.

Pero Natsu tenía su otra mano libre.

-¡Te tengo!- exclamó mientras su puño se llenaba de fuego – ¡Karyū no Tekken!-

Y ante la sorpresa del resto, Gokū bloqueó ese golpe con una rodilla, moviéndola rápidamente no solo para defenderse, sino para lograr darle de lleno en el pecho al mago de fuego y mandarlo a volar.

Gray estaba sorprendido por lo que veía y Gajeel no perdía vista de los detalles.

" _Ese sujeto dejó que Salamander lo golpeara para poner a prueba su fuerza. Y luego lo atacó para ver cómo es su defensa"_

Natsu seguía volando allí pero se giró rápidamente para apoyar sus manos en el suelo e impulsarse para terminar de pie, y apenas lo hizo sus pies se llenaron de fuego para salir disparado con gran velocidad.

Esta vez el mismo Gokū lo imitó y, apenas impactaron, un veloz intercambio de golpes inició allí. Parte del suelo temblaba mientras algunas grietas se presentaban por la fuerza de los impactos y varios estallidos de flamas sucedían cada vez que ambos atacaban o bloqueaban. Natsu movió rápidamente su puño derecho, el cual fue atrapado por la mano de Gokū, quien jaló rápidamente de él para darle un nuevo golpe, cosa a la que el mago retrocedió unos momentos antes de volver a atacar. Veloces llamaradas eran los brazos del Dragon Slayer, todas siendo bloqueadas con gran precisión por un Gokū que empleaba su concentración en posicionar bien sus brazos de manera que usaba la menor cantidad de fuerza posible para desviar cada golpe de Natsu.

Sus puños impactaban, sus piernas chocaban, incluso sus cabezas se dieron de lleno en un momento, pero, al ver a ambos retroceder, había quedado claro quién se llevó la peor parte.

El Dragon Slayer estaba aturdido ligeramente, ese golpe había sido algo bastante duro. Y fue con eso que se dio cuenta de que tanto sus brazos como sus piernas habían empezado a dolerle también. Levantó su mirada para ver a Gokū estar todavía en aquella posición de pelea y se sintió ligeramente sorprendido.

¿Qué acaso sus golpes no surtían efecto? El pelinegro no tenía ni un solo rasguño y él, en cambio, ya tenía algunos causados por aquellos 'empates'. No era cierto…

Las flamas de Natsu se incrementaron y un gran sello mágico apareció frente a él al finalmente reunir aire.

-¡Karyū no Hōko!-

Un enorme torrente de fuego salió disparado rápidamente hacia Gokū para sorpresa del resto. Pero más les sorprendió verlo mantenerse tranquilamente de pie antes de cerrar sus manos y finalmente extenderlas hacia el frente con un potente grito.

-¡HAAAAAA!-

Una potente onda de Ki empujó a todos allí con fuerza mientras cada uno solo podía quedarse atónito al sentir la fuerza de empuje en aquella técnica tan extraña. Sin embargo, Erza no se movió ni un milímetro a pesar de que sus cabellos se mecían salvajes por la onda de Ki.

El rugido de fuego fue detenido y poco a poco desapareció por completo para sorpresa de un mago que también patinaba ligeramente de espaldas pues aquel empuje misterioso se mantenía.

Todo el humo generado y el polvo levantado desaparecían lentamente mientras el mago finalmente volvía en sus sentidos y flexionaba los brazos para prepararse para el siguiente movimiento de su oponente.

Gokū atravesó el humo rápidamente y se dirigió hacia su oponente con seriedad. Los brazos de Natsu se recargaron en flamas y las disparó rápidamente mientras los demás se quedaban atónitos.

-Las flamas de Natsu no le hacen nada- susurró Mira al ver cómo Gokū recibía todos los golpes de lleno y continuaba su camino como si nada.

La sorpresa fue igual para Natsu y finalmente no pudo evitar recibir una potente patada que lo elevó varios metros. En solo unos momentos, el pelinegro también había dado un gran salto para intentar alcanzarlo, pero el mago reaccionó a tiempo de rodearse de cada vez más flamas e impulsarse con estas para generar un nuevo choque entre él y Gokū.

Un potente estallido ocurrió allí mientras cada uno veía la explosión y se cubrían de la onda expansiva. Todo el humo generado se fue desvaneciendo antes de que cada uno viera que el cuerpo de Gokū había empezado a caer desde allí.

-¡Natsu le dio!- comentaron algunos.

Gajeel desvió la mirada hacia la tranquila expresión de Erza y luego observó al muchacho seguir ileso a pesar de que debería estar herido.

" _¿Realmente es así?"_

El lugar entero cambió su iluminación por completo cuando levantaron sus miradas y vieron dos grandes esferas de fuego mezclándose entre las manos de Natsu, cargándose cada vez más con un extraordinario poder mágico.

-¡Karyū no Kōen!- una gigantesca masa de fuego fue disparada rápidamente mientras la temperatura del lugar se elevaba rápidamente y cada uno veía impresionado el despliegue de poder.

A excepción de Erza.

Gokū finalmente dio unos giros para aterrizar en el suelo. El Saiyajin levantó la mirada para ver esa concentración de poder y luego entrecerró los ojos.

Todo el fuego dio de lleno allí, generando un domo de aquel elemento mientras partes del suelo se hacían trizas y las ondas expansivas hacían temblar todo el lugar. Las flamas adquirieron una coloración más intensa mientras finalmente decidían estallar y empujar a todos allí con gran fuerza.

El humo desapareció y cada uno se intentaba recuperar del impacto antes de notar el campo vacío.

Pero, al cabo de unos instantes, todos escucharon a Happy.

-¡Natsu, atrás de ti!-

El Dragon Slayer se quedó atónito al sentir una mano en su hombro, por lo que se giró para ver al pelinegro sonreír calmado mientras flotaba en el aire.

-Hola-

 **[DBS – A Fearsome Foe]**

Cada uno allí se hallaba sorprendido mientras que en el segundo piso los otros tres observaban la escena con mucha más calma en comparación. Pero eso no quería decir que no se sintieran sorprendidos o intrigados por la anterior muestra de poder, técnica y velocidad que su nuevo integrante acababa de ofrecerles.

-Es muy hábil- reconoció Gildarts – Me pregunto de dónde ha sacado esa fuerza-

El Maestro desvió la mirada unos momentos para apreciar a su querida hija pelirroja y un pequeño brillo llegó a sus ojos al notar realmente esos sutiles cambios en ella y el radical crecimiento en su poder mágico.

" _Has crecido mucho, mocosa"_

-Puede volar- susurró Juvia, atónita – Gokū-san puede volar-

-¿Cómo…?- susurró Levy al tratar de sacar cálculos pues ambos se hallaban a una distancia demasiado grande como para que el muchacho haya podido moverse hasta ese punto sin que alguien lo notara. Aunque pudiera usar magia de vuelo, la distancia entre él y ese ataque era demasiado corta como para haberlo esquivado. Mucho más haber logrado llegar con Natsu en cuestión de unos segundos.

Mira también estaba sorprendida por aquella repentina demostración de velocidad. A menos que…

-No, Mira- le dijo Erza antes de que la albina pudiera decir algo – Gokū no puede usar magia-

Gajeel sí se sorprendió por escuchar aquello, pero su rostro no lo demostró y en lugar de eso observó fijamente a la pelirroja, quien se veía de lo más normal mientras observaba al nuevo integrante.

Su pregunta ocurrió sola. Ahora mismo, para verse así de calmada a pesar de que él mismo reconocía que Gokū se había escapado incluso de su vista, ¿Qué tan fuerte era Titania también?

La fuerza de esos dos parecía haber sacado una buena ventaja en comparación a ellos, pues realmente solo le hacía falta recordar los instantes anteriores de la pelea para darse cuenta de aquello. Y es que él no era ciego, podía ver perfectamente cómo Gokū había estado dominando esa pelea al ser capaz de bloquear sin problemas todos los golpes de Salamander. Es más, era capaz de decir que el nuevo estaba forzando esos empates con el propósito de incentivar más a Natsu para que este siguiera liberando más de sus poderes, como si quisiera ver cuáles eran los límites del mago de fuego.

Recuerda a la perfección ese rostro tranquilo a pesar de bloquear los ataques del Salamander y los compara con el ceño fruncido de Natsu cuando era él quien debía defenderse de algún ataque de Gokū.

Ambos descendieron, la batalla se reanudó y esta vez Gajeel lo reconoció en voz alta.

-Salamander no le va a ganar-

Nuevamente se repitió el gran dominio que el pelinegro demostraba, pero había algo diferente que hacía al mismo Natsu verse sorprendido. Pues esta vez Gokū ya no parece contener sus golpes, la fuerza de sus ataques es algo notorio con solo ver el movimiento y eso a su vez es algo cada vez más difícil pues la velocidad también se había incrementado.

El mismo Natsu se había visto forzado a retroceder cada vez más pues los golpes de Gokū habían empezado a ser más potentes y rápidos. ¿Se había estado conteniendo? Sus ojos dan con los de su amigo por un momento y algo dentro de él se mueve al ver que la mirada del pelinegro le pide incrementar el nivel. La sangre de Natsu lo recorre rápidamente, su emoción crece y empieza a dejarse llevar por aquella sensación tan placentera.

De la nada, un pequeño rayo levantó algo de polvo y eso llamó la atención de todos, incluidos aquellos que fueron a la isla. ¿Acaso…?

Los estallidos en el lugar se intensificaron, algunas partes del suelo se hacían trizas con aquellos golpes de flamas y rayos y la presión del Ki de Gokū solo empeoraba el estado del piso.

Finalmente el guerrero volvió a forzarlo a retroceder con un potente golpe en el rostro, cosa a la que Natsu respondió al girarse en el aire para aterrizar con fuerza y soltar un potente grito para incrementar su poder mágico.

-¡UUUOOOOOAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-

Un sello mágico mucho más grande se presentó y el aliento comenzó a ser reunido con una gran carga de magia mientras Gokū finalmente juntaba sus manos.

-¡KAAAAA…MEEEE….!-

De la nada, el ruido del metal golpeando el suelo se hizo presente y todos vieron a la pelirroja ponerse en medio.

-Suficiente, la pelea terminó-

Natsu se desinfló del desánimo por las palabras de Erza y todos allí se vieron sorprendidos al ver al pelinegro acercarse a la maga.

-¡Ah, vamos, Erza, por favor, solo un poco más!- le pidió con las manos juntas – ¡Apenas calentábamos!-

-¡Sí, Erza!- le rogó Natsu, extasiado por sentir ese indescriptible sentimiento otra vez – ¡Déjanos pelear otra vez!-

Ambos muchachos se sintieron intimidados cuando Titania se les acercó con una clara expresión de molestia – He dicho no. Si siguen luchando quizá hubieran destruido la segunda sede tal como le pasó a la primera-

-Tiene razón- concedió Happy se cruzó de brazos – Pero eso no hubiera pasado si Erza se hubiera cogido a Gokū-

A cada uno le dio un infarto al ver a Erza desatar el infierno otra vez.

Minutos después, luego de que cada mago huyera por su vida sin saber si maldecir a Happy por abrir su bocaza o mostrarle respeto por tener los cojones de decir eso, y luego de que cada uno se escondiera detrás de un Gokū, que vio el peligro inminente que era una Erza iracunda, mientras le rogaban detenerla, las cosas finalmente volvieron a la calma.

O algo así…

-¡Happy! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- preguntaba Natsu medio nervioso en las afueras del edificio mientras todos se decidían que iban a hacerle un monumento a los cojones del gato.

Es decir, ¿Qué gato deja que lo manden al espacio sin casco?

Pero pasando a lo importante…

Cada uno se mantenía en silencio, Erza había sido muy condescendiente con todos al solo haberles roto unos cuantos huesos en lugar de castrar a los varones y amarrar a las mujeres como tenía planeado, pero bien que el inocente rostro de su novio les había salvado el pellejo a todos ellos.

En aquel momento, un mensajero llegó a las puertas del gremio para acercarse al Maestro mientras aclaraba que no esperaba encontrarlos en la segunda sede, mucho menos que la primera estuviera derrumbada.

Nadie tuvo comentarios al respecto.

-¿Qué es, abuelo?- preguntó Natsu mientras todos se acercaban.

-Es una citación- aclaró antes de mirar al Saiyajin – Gokū, el consejo mágico quiere hablar contigo-


End file.
